Cauchemar
by jsjmpcm
Summary: "On dit que les souhaits se réalisent quand on les formule à voix haute tout en fixant l'étoile la plus brillante. Alors en levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle exprima son vœu, J'aurais 17 ans dans une semaine et je veux que ma vie change... " Prend garde à ce que tu souhaites, Tu pourrais bien l'obtenir….Tous humains. "HISTOIRE REPOST"
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE: APRÈS QUELQUES MOIS DE RÉFLEXION ET l'AVIS D'UNE AMIE, JE REMETS MON HISTOIRE SUR FF. CELA N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS CCHOPE POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE.**_

**Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à notre Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. **

**Je vais mettre toute suite quelques points au clair : Tous nos couples préférés ne seront pas nécessairement là. Il y a des personnages qui arriveront, mais pourrait repartir aussi vite. Bonne lecture….**

**Prologue :**

Bella regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. On dit que les souhaits se réalisent quand on les formule à voix haute tout en fixant l'étoile la plus brillante. Alors en levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle exprima son vœu.

La jeune fille aura 17 ans dans une semaine et veut que sa vie change. Elle ne souhaite plus être Bella qui est sage et à qui les gars ne s'adressent que lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'un crayon ou d'une feuille. Elle rêve d'une vie différente. Aussi elle espère le plus extra des petits amis. Elle veut qu'il soit beau, séduisant, et qu'il n'aura pas juste le goût de passer son temps avec ses amis. Il aimera être souvent avec elle.

Prend garde à ce que tu souhaites, Tu pourrais bien l'obtenir….

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau départ…**

Isabella Swan préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. Elle vient d'arriver à Phœnix vivre chez sa mère René et son nouveau mari Phil. Elle était en train de devenir folle si elle restait encore une minute de plus dans cette ville qui était Forks où il ne fait que pleuvoir sans arrêt et que la couleur dominante était le vert. Après avoir défait sa seule valise, elle se mit au lit car elle savait que demain commençait la nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle école….

_-Chérie, tu vas va être en retard à ton premier jour. Allez debout !_

**« Merde, merde et re-merdre. Ça commençait bien. » **Pensait-t-elle en se dépêchant pour ne pas être en retard.

En arrivant à l'école, elle essayait de se fondre dans le décor.

_-Pardonnez-moi, _demanda Bella en essayant de passer entre les élèves jusqu'à son casier.

_-Fais donc attention où tu marches ! _Répondit sèchement une fille aux cheveux bruns.

Ses cheveux fouettèrent le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle se détourna.

**« C'est toi qui devrait faire attention »** pensa-t-elle en se retourna vers son casier.

-_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert la bouche et cloué le bec à cette salope de Jessica ?_ La réprimanda sa voisine de droite.

_-Tout simplement parce que je suis trop fatiguée._ Lui répondit-elle frustrée de ne pas avoir été capable de lui faire face.

Mais elle n'avait pas menti à 100%. Elle était réellement épuisée. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit presque toute la nuit. On aurait dit que l'insomnie voulait devenir sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

C'est un mal qui allait et venait. Quand Bella était sur le point d'oublier qu'elle avait de la misère à s'endormir, l'insomnie revenait à nouveau. Une nuit, deux nuits, trois nuits et parfois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait peur de ne plus savoir comment dormir.

Le temps s'écoulait pendant la nuit avant les premières lueurs du jour, lui donnant énormément de temps pour penser quand elle restait éveillée. Beaucoup d'heures à réfléchir à sa vie chez son père, à ce qu'elle porterait, à ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, et même ce qu'elle ferait demain.

En gros, être adolescente ne correspondait pas vraiment, jusqu'à présent, à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Elle avait toujours imaginé que, dès qu'elle aurait 13 ans, sa vie serait le fameux nouveau départ.

Mais rien ne s'était produit le jour de son anniversaire. Toutefois, cela ne l'avait pas découragé. Elle s'était dit que c'était une question de temps.

Mais maintenant, à la vieille de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle commençait à se faire du mauvais sang à propos de son nouveau départ. Pourquoi c'était si long ?

_-Ne t'en fait pas trop avec ça Bella, tu viens tout juste de déménager ici et tu fréquentes une nouvelle école. C'est l'occasion rêvé que tu attendais, le moment rêver pour devenir celle que tu as toujours voulue être._ Lui rappelait Alice son amie d'enfance.

Alice le petit lutin gracieux. Ses cheveux courts et hérissés, a toujours habité à phœnix avec ses parents. Mais avait toujours gardé contact avec Bella par email. Elles se voyaient aussi pendant les vacances d'été quand elle venait voir sa mère. Maintenant elles étaient toujours ensemble.

_-Si tu le dis Alice, c'est que ça doit être vraie… _S'avoua-t-elle vaincue_._

_-Salut les filles !_

La voix grave du garçon ramena brusquement Bella à la réalité. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans des yeux bleus clair. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. C'était Emmett Mc Carty. À son arrivée, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer les cheveux bouclés et presque noir du garçon. Sa stature impressionnante, à la fois grande et musclée. Elle avait espéré devenir son amie…intime.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre la chamade. Maintenant qu'Emmett semblait vouloir lui parler, tout commençait à s'emmêler dans sa tête. Tout à coup, Bella n'eut qu'une envie : s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre, avant qu'il ne lui pose une question et ne s'attende à une réponse, avant qu'il n'ait raison de croire qu'elle était complètement stupide parce qu'elle était restée muette et n'avait pu trouver une seule chose à dire.

_-Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Comment trouves-tu Phœnix? _Demanda Emmett en souriant chaleureusement.

Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle put sentir son magnifique parfum.

_-Oh ! Ça sent bon ! _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Oh! Non! Non! Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça tout haut »**

La confusion se lut sur le visage d'Emmett.

_-Euh… Je veux dire tout est super, vraiment super, _dit Bella d'une voix aiguë._ C'est mon casier, euh …juste là. Euh… Salut !_

Bella fit signe de la tête et se retourna.

**« Je suis sûrement tout rouge maintenant. Bravo Bella, tu as tout gâché. Si jamais il t'adresse la parole, ce sera probablement pour te demander de quelle planète tu viens. »**

Avec un soupir de regret, elle ouvrit son casier et fixa les manuels et les cahiers proprement alignés et parfaitement disposés. Elle commença à mettre des livres dans son sac d'école.

_-A ce que je vois, tu n'as jamais arrêté d'aimer étudier toi._

Bella se retourna vers Alice qui était revenue la rejoindre. Et qui comme par hasard, son casier était à sa gauche.

_-Arrêt avec ça, et dit-moi donc c'est quoi ton prochain cours. Moi c'est français. _Demanda Bella en espérant qu'elles sont ensemble_._

_-Attends, oui nous sommes ensemble. _Dit Alice en sautillant

_-Écoute Bella, j'organise JUSTE une petite fête chez moi vendredi. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ? Ce sera agréable d'avoir un nouveau visage dans le groupe._

_-Je voudrais bien te dire non, mais je sais que cela va être impossible. Car tu vas me taper sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que je dise oui… Alors oui Alice, je serai là vendredi et je te promets de détester ça._

_-Super ! à tantôt alors. _Répliqua son amie en faisant signe à un gars de l'autre côté du corridor.

_-Hé! Attends!_

Puis, elle disparut. Bella se sentit soudain mal à l'aise dans son chemisier uni, sa jupe brune et ses souliers beiges. Elle voyait bien que les autres filles de l'école étaient mieux habiller.

**« Pourquoi j'irais chez elle? Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu la tête. Qu'est-ce que le monde va dire en me voyant. Non vendredi je tombe malade. »** Pensa Bella en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Cependant, elle ne se sentit pas apaisée du tout.

**« Un instant. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis toujours cette bonne vieille Bella timide, sérieuse et qui ne prend jamais de risque. Bella Swan, tu iras à cette fête. Tu iras et t'amuseras. Et ta vie va enfin changer. »**

**.**

_-Alors je continue ? Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…._


	2. Chapter 2

**VOICI LE CHAPITRE 2, J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ L'AIMER... CELA N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS CCHOPE POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 2**

Bella regarda par la vitre de son autobus scolaire portant le numéro 13. Cet autobus n'était rempli qu'à moitié. Bella savait qu'Alice et Emmett ne montaient pas dans le 13, car ils se rendaient à l'autre bout de la ville. Seul Bella et les jumeaux Rosalie et Jasper Hales habitaient dans le fond de la ville.

Selon elle, les Hales avaient été très choyés par la nature. Ils étaient une beauté extraordinaire.

Les jumeaux étaient les derniers à descendre de l'autobus, immédiatement après Bella. Bien qu'ils fussent ses plus proches voisins, elle n'avait pas envie de se lier d'amitié avec eux.

Un jour, lorsque Bella était en train d'attendre Alice pour une journée shopping, Rosalie passa devant elle avant d'agripper le bord de son manteau.

_-Est-ce que tu habites dans cette vieille maison en haut de la colline, celle avec un champ à l'arrière ? _Lui avait-elle demandé.

_-Oui, _répondit-elle tout en essayant de se dégager.

_-Et bien cette maison a été abandonnée durant des années. Il paraît que quelque chose de terrible s'y est déroulée et qu'elle est hantée maintenant._

Rosalie termina sa phrase par un sourire de satisfaction sournois.

_-Ne sois pas si stupide. Il n'y a que les enfants qui croient aux maisons hantées. _Lui avait-t-elle répliqué.

Après cela, elle s'était promis d'éviter davantage les jumeaux Hales. Puis elle partit à sa journée shoping avec Alice.

Bella soupira. Elle aurait voulu ne pas habiter si loin de la ville. Emmett et Alice, eux, demeuraient dans le quartier le plus moderne, là où était justement situé le centre commercial.

Elle devait admettre que sa maison paraissait sinistre. Son beau-père Phil l'avait acheté à un bon prix et parce qu'il trouvait que l'autre était devenu trop petite et que Bella devait avoir sa propre salle de bain. Par compte, il fallu la repeindre et effectuer quelques travaux de rénovation ici et là. Il s'était montré enthousiaste à l'idée de retaper cette vieille demeure.

Cependant, lorsque Bella l'avait vue pour la toute première fois, elle avait d'abord pensé que la démolition était la seule solution. Par compte, la maison n'avait pas été tout à fait abandonnée, mais personne n'y avait habité depuis quatre ans. De plus, elle avait certainement été négligée durant plusieurs années avant cela.

À l'extérieur, la peinture des planches s'écaillait et l'un des volets pendait. Il y avait aussi des chauves-souris nichant dans le grenier et la maison était infectée d'araignées.

Ils avaient nettoyé la vermine et repeint ; l'intérieur était donc assez jeune. Du moins en comparaison avec l'extérieur. Cependant, tard le soir, Bella croyait entendre des bruits dans les murs.

Phil lui avait dit que c'était seulement la vieille demeure qui travaillait et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se faire du souci. Il savait que la maison était d'une construction solide.

Bella ne s'inquiétait pas à propos de la solidité des fondations. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la présence de rats dans les murs. Le bruit qu'elle entendait ressemblait à un grattement.

Parfois, lorsque elle tentait de s'endormir, elle restait étendue et imaginait les rats qui allaient et venaient à quelques centimètres de là. Une nuit, elle avait même fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée en hurlant, tentant de chasser les dizaines de rats qu'elle croyait voir grouiller sur son couvre-lit. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ces rats et leurs longues queues, leurs yeux froids et durs, leurs dents pointues.

**« Ça suffit, Bella. Tu n'as jamais vu la moindre petite souris dans cette maison depuis qu'elle a été désinfectée. Tu te laisses trop influencer par cette maudite histoire de maison hantée. »** Se reprit-elle.

Dès qu'il ferait plus chaud, son beau-père engagerait quelqu'un pour l'aider à rénover l'extérieur de la maison.

**« Une nouvelle couche de peinture et quelques petites réparations feront toute la différence »** pensa-elle.

Tout irait ensuite pour le mieux et elle oublierait que l'aspect de la maison lui avait déjà donné la chair de poule.

Bella espérait que c'était vrai.

En arrivant à la maison après cette dure journée de shopping, Bella alla s'assoir à la table de cuisine où ses parents étaient déjà là.

Phil s'éclaircit la voix et agita le journal comme pour dire « écoutez bien ».

_-Va-y Phil, nous sommes tout ouïes_, dit Renée à la blague.

_-On raconte ici qu'après sa journée de travail au bureau de poste hier, un homme est sorti sans dire un mot à personne, a foncé dans la voiture de son patron et a roulé dans la rue principale à plus de trente-cinq kilomètres à l'heure au-dessus de la limite permise. Lorsque les policiers l'ont arrêté et lui ont demandé pourquoi il avait faite cela, il a répondu qu'il avait des problèmes personnels._

Il referma le journal d'un geste brusque.

**« Pas besoin de leur demander ce qu'ils pensent… Je le sais. C'est simple. ****À leur yeux, c'était inacceptable de mettre un comportement stupide sur le compte de « problèmes personnels »**

Dans cette maison, tout était organisé et facile à suivre. Il fallait se mettre au travail, payer les factures, faire les devoirs, garder les vêtements propres, sourire en disant bonjour le matin, bien se laver les mains. On ne devait pas laisser les problèmes personnels bouleverser les convenances.

Il n'y avait jamais de zone d'incertitude. De plus, parler de sentiments frôlait l'impolitesse.

Bella les observa ; ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur lecture. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, toujours d'accord… et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient des gens aimables et bons. Ils l'étaient.

Seulement Bella regarda les meubles du salon. Tout était parfaitement symétrique et pratique. La toile accrochée au-dessus du canapé avait été choisie parce que ses teintes se mariaient bien aux couleurs de la pièce.

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup ennuyé Bella auparavant, mais maintenant ça la rendait folle.

**« Je n'en peux plus. Je veux tout simplement de l'amour et de l'aventure. » **Criait son âme.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, une voix semblait murmurer : **« tu en auras »**

Le pressentiment que quelque chose de grandiose allait bientôt survenir dans sa vie était de plus en plus fort à mesure que la journée progressait. Bella tentait d'imaginer de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Devait-elle aller au-devant de cette chose qui attendait… ou s'enfuir dans l'autre direction ?

Elle pressa ses mains contre ses tempes. Soudain, elle eut sommeil… et se sentit étrangement tremblante. S'adossant sur sa chaise, elle s'adressa lentement à ses parents.

_-Excusez-moi. Je crois que je vais sauter le souper et essayer de dormir, plutôt. Je suis terriblement fatiguée… et je commence à avoir mal à la tête._

_._

_**Je continue ou pas ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**VOICI UN AUTRE CHAPITRE. ;0)**

**CEPENDANT CELA N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS CCHOPE POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 3**

Bella enfila une robe de nuit et se coucha, remontant les couvertures jusque sous le menton. Elle espérait qu'elle n'entendrait pas de bruit de rat ce soir. Elle se sentait si étourdie.

**« C'est probablement parce que je suis très fatiguée. »**

Elle pria pour s'endormir rapidement.

Elle fut exaucée. Au bout d'un moment à peine, Bella flottait dans un vague espace entre l'éveil et le rêve.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait un bruit. Il parut d'abord venir de loin, mais s'intensifia.

**« C'est une moto »**, se dit Bella en écoutant le vrombissement du moteur. Elle avait toujours aimée ce son. Il semblait dire **« au diable les règlements ! »**

Ce soir, quelque chose à propos de ce bruit la poussait à vouloir en savoir davantage. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle espérait découvrir.

_Qui était le conducteur?_

_Où allait-il?_

Puis, elle se retrouva dehors, debout sur le balcon… Sans vraiment comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être descendue ; pourtant elle était bien en bas. Elle avait l'impression de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Toutefois, elle voyait bien que ses pieds touchaient le plancher de bois du balcon.

La personne qui conduisait la moto l'avait déjà garée. Un immense engin menaçant, se trouvait près du gros arbre devant la maison.

_Où se trouvait le conducteur ?_ Bella ne voyait personne et elle sentit la peur monter en elle et lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

**« Mais de quoi ai-je peur ? »** se demanda-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'_il _surgit de dernière l'arbre, sortant de l'ombre. Bella fut si étonnée qu'elle en oublia de respirer.

Elle constata immédiatement qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Ses cheveux désordonnés cuivrés, ses yeux d'un vert qui donnent l'impression de voir bien au-delà de l'apparence des gens.

Juste assez grand pour ne pas être considéré petit, il était extrêmement musclé.

Bien qu'il fût très beau, ce n'était pas son allure qui était impressionnante. Bella s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Il dégageait quelque chose… Son regard était hypnotique.

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre les bras croisés, l'air vaguement détaché, et l'examina ouvertement de la tête aux pieds. Bella se sentit très mal à l'aise. Presque mise à nue. Elle fut soulagée quand il décida de parler.

_-Salut!_ dit-il en souriant.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un demi-sourire un peu malicieux, mais tout à fait charmant.

_-Ta moto est en panne ?_

Il bougea légèrement.

_-Non._

Durant un instant, Bella ne savait pas quoi dire.

-_Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté, alors ? Demanda-t-elle enfin._

_-Je cherche quelque chose._

_-Quoi ? _

Il ne répondit pas, mais continua à lui sourire.

_-D'où viens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé_.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec elle et que seul lui connaissait le jeu.

_-Qu'importe ? Je suis là maintenant._

Il s'éloigna de l'arbre et avança vers Bella. Elle n'aimait pas sa démarche. On aurait dit un Puma traquant sa proie.

_-Tu es vraiment une belle fille, _dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Cette fois, son sourire fut si franc et chaleureux que Bella fut de nouveau sous le charme. Cependant, elle se tenait sur ses gardes ; quelque chose chez lui la rendait mal à l'aise.

**« Pourquoi ? **se demanda-t-elle**. Est-ce c'est parce qu'il est séduisant ? »**

_-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle, n'est-ce pas ? Oh! Je sais. Tu as toujours le nez dans tes livres, tu t'habilles très convenablement et tu es toujours sage. C'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais il y a bien plus au fond de toi._

Il poursuit.

_-Je sais aussi que tu en a assez d'être une mademoiselle A+ et tu veux autre chose… mais tu ne sais pas quoi exactement._

Il la dévisagea.

_-Je peux t'aider à le découvrir. Et je peux aussi t'aider à l'obtenir._

Un frisson parcourut Bella lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne. La caresse de sa main était à la fois forte, agréable et menaçante. Le sang afflua au visage de Bella. Ses joues étaient enflammées. Elle retira sa main.

-_Je… je ne te connais même pas !_

_-Oh! _fit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure._ Je m'appelle Edward Masen, Bella, et tu apprendras à me connaître. Moi par compte, j'en sais beaucoup plus à ton sujet que tu ne pourrais t'en douter. Je te connais très bien._

Il prit la main de nouveau et cette fois, Bella ne la retira pas. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il connaissait son prénom alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit. Tout était simplement parfait.

_-Tu sais, j'ai le sentiment de te connaître aussi, _dit-elle_. Habituellement je suis toujours timide avec les autres, surtout avec les gars, mais pas avec toi._

Edward fit un signe de tête compréhensif.

-_Tu vois, Bella, je savais que tu étais timide. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as plus besoin de l'être. Je vais t'aider à découvrir à quel point tu es fantastique. Je vais t'aider à te trouver Bella_.

Il toucha une mèche de ses cheveux d'un geste désinvolte.

_-Des cheveux superbes… une fille superbe. Et j'aime ta robe._

Puis, il se volatilisa, laissant Bella réfléchir au phénomène étonnant qui venait de se produire.

**« Ma robe? »** Soudain, elle paniqua. **« Je ne porte pas de robe. Je me trouve ici, en train de parler avec un gars que je ne connais même pas, en robe de nuit. »**

Ce n'est qu'alors que l'esprit de Bella émit une fort objection : lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, il y avait à peine quelques instants, le temps était froid et pluvieux… Mais voilà que le soleil brillait et qu'une brise chaude soufflait sur la robe de bain de soleil en dentelle blanche.

**ALORS, COMMENT VOUS TROUVEZ L'HISTOIRE À DATE ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CECI N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS CCHOPE POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 4**

_-Allez, allez Bella, tu vas être en retard à l'école !_

Bella s'assit droit comme un piquet dans son lit lorsque la voix de son beau-père la tira de son sommeil. Elle bondit une deuxième fois lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure; sept heures quinze !

Comme c'était étrange. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà dormi jusqu'à sept heures quinze… même après son pire épisode d'insomnie. Tout en enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle se dirigea à pas feutré vers la salle de bain.

**« Pas étonnant que je ne me sois pas réveillée à temps »** Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. **« Quel gars ! Quel rêve! »**

**« Dommage que ce soit déjà terminé. »**

**« Encore quelques rêves de ce genre et je parie que je n'aurai plus jamais de difficulté à m'endormir. »**

Bella rit de sa plaisanterie.

Elle se sentait si détendue ce matin et surtout, si alerte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout en se lavant la figure, elle fredonnait une chanson entraînante qu'elle avait entendue à la radio.

L'air lui trottait toujours dans la tête tandis qu'elle se brossait les dents. **« Même le dentifrice a meilleur goût aujourd'hui ! »** Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

La plupart du temps, Bella s'habillait machinalement. Elle possédait suffisamment de blouses et de jupes assorties pour pouvoir presque s'habiller dans le noir et obtenir un résultat impeccable.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'apprêtait à lisser ses cheveux vers l'arrière et à les attacher sur sa nuque à l'aide d'une simple barrette brune. Soudain, la main qui tenait la barrette s'immobilisa.

_Des cheveux superbes, une fille superbe._

Elle se rappela la façon dont Edward l'avait regardée en prononçant ces paroles. Comment il avait touché ses cheveux.

Elle hésita.

**« Je n'ai jamais encore laissé mes cheveux dénoués, sauf pour dormir »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? »**

Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

**« J'ai peur de me sentir… ridicule. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre femme fatale. »**

**« Mais quel genre de fille suis-je donc? Sage et sérieuse? »**

_-Pas aujourd'hui, _annonça Bella à haute voix_._

Se sentant audacieuse, elle posa la barrette et secoua ses cheveux dorées. Puis, elle les ébouriffa légèrement avec ses doigts pour en faire ressortir les boucles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Cela la changeait beaucoup lorsque ses cheveux étaient défaits. De plus, Bella se _sentait _différente aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une minuscule petite boîte enveloppée de papier bleu sur sa table de chevet, ainsi d'une carte disant : « _Joyeux anniversaire Bella! de maman et Phil _» Elle défit l'emballage et retira de la boîte une fine chaîne en or et un pendentif en filigrane. **« C'est étrange, j'avais presque oublié que c'est mon anniversaire »**, pensa-t-elle en passant la chaîne à son cou. Elle admira le bijou dans la glace, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien porter pour le mettre en valeur.

Elle se souvint d'une robe bleu éclatante qu'Alice lui avait offerte, il y a quelques mois. Bella l'avait remercié et rangé dans sa penderie sans jamais plus y repenser, croyant que ce n'était pas un vêtement pour une fille de son genre. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

A l'école aussi, les choses étaient différentes.

_-Hé hé hé ! Mais qui es-ce que je vois ? S'agit-il de Bella Swan ? Où te cachais-tu donc, ma joie ?_

Un garçon siffla en croisant Bella dans le couloir. C'était Mike Newton. Il était le bouffon de la classe et adorait flirter.

**« Mais il n'a jamais flirté avec moi auparavant. »**

_-Je suppose que je ne peux plus échapper à ton regard, Mike_, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil à son tour.

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je flirte avec un gars! »**

Elle eut envie de taper des mains tant elle était contente.

**« Ce n'est pas que je veux impressionner Mike** », se dit-elle, étonnée de se sentir si sûre d'elle.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle voulait conquérir. Quelqu'un à qui elle attachait beaucoup d'importance ; Jacob Black, qui venait dans sa direction.

Elle inspira profondément.

_-Salut Jacob!_

Celui-ci s'arrêta pour la regarder et demeura bouche bée. Il avait l'air si surpris qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

-_Salut Bella ! Tu es… magnifique. C'est une jolie tenue que tu portes, je crois ?_

_-Tu as raison. Je ne l'ai encore jamais portée._

_-Eh bien! Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton local ?_

**« Tu parles ! Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais! » **

Elle s'extasiait intérieurement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais elle se contenta de faire un léger signe de la tête et de sourire.

_-Bien sur, avec plaisir._

À mesure que la journée avançait, Bella était de plus en plus convaincue qu'il s'agissait du jour le plus exceptionnel de sa vie.

Des gens qui ne lui avaient jamais prêté attention avant lui adressaient la parole; elle leur répondait sans avoir à chercher ses mots, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Des questions, des remarques et même des répliques bien envoyées surgissaient dans son esprit comme par magie. Tout était de plus en plus facile.

**« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé? De toute évidence, quelque chose a changé. Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause des cheveux et de la robe »** se demanda-t-elle

**« Tout ça est si incroyable que je devrais probablement me pincer pour être certaine de ne pas rêver »**

Rêver. Rêver, rêver, rêver. C'est donc ça. LE RÊVE.

**« Edward a dit qu'il m'aiderait à … trouver ce que je cherche. »**

Bella rougit.

**« Voyons, c'est ridicule. »**

Elle n'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit qu'elle avait laissé cette idée stupide traverser son esprit. Aussi ridicule que cela pût paraître, lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'elle revoie Edward. _Il le fallait._

C'est pourquoi elle se précipita chez elle après l'école ce jour-là. Sa mère, qui était rentrée tôt de son travail, l'entendit dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit auparavant.

_-Je vais faire une sieste._

_-Tu vas quoi ?_

_-Tu as bien entendu. J'ai dit que j'allais faire une sieste._

Ça ne marchait pas. C'était la première fois que Bella essayait de faire une sieste… et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, encore moins à rêver. Après vingt minutes à fixer tour à tour le radioréveil et le plafond, elle abandonna et descendit.

_-Je suis bien contente que tu sois descendue, Bella. Quand tu as dit que tu allais faire une sieste, j'ai eu peur que tu sois malade._

Bella sourit et secoua la tête.

_-Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentée du travail plus tôt ?_

_-Je me suis arrêtée à l'agence de voyage pour vérifier nos réservations et remettre un chèque._

La mère de Bella soupira.

_-Il y a longtemps que Phil et moi avons pris des vacances, tu sais._

Elle acquiesça.

**« Extra! J'aurai la maison pour moi toute seule durant deux semaines! »**

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Bella était plongée dans ses devoirs qu'Edward surgit dans son esprit. En regardant sa robe d'Aujourd'hui, elle pensa

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que j'aurais osé pour cette robe, si ce n'était de Edward »

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se procurer quelque chose de particulièrement osé. C'était juste que, encore la vieille, elle ne se serait jamais aventurée à porter autre chose qu'une jupe et une blouse pour aller à l'école… Mais plus maintenant.

**« Sois la, Edward, sois là dans mes rêves »,** pria-t-elle a en attendant le sommeil.

Mais ce soir-là, elle ne le rencontra pas dans ses rêves.

Edward ne se manifesta pas plus lorsque Bella essaya de faire une sieste le lendemain, après l'école, bien qu'elle dorme durant quinze minutes. Il n'apparut pas non plus dans ses rêves cette nuit-là.

Elle était triste et troublée lorsqu'elle songeait à lui, mais elle s'amusait tellement dans la _vraie_ vie qu'elle y pensait de moins en moins souvent.

Jacob Black lui prêtait beaucoup d'attention. Il ne l'avait pas _encore_ invitée à sortir, mais Bella était sûr qu'il le ferait bientôt.

Edward ne s'étant pas « montré » durant deux jours, Bella abandonna l'idée de faire la sieste. Le jeudi après-midi, elle alla faire des courses au centre commercial en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Alice.

Comme elles étaient sur le point de se quitter. Bella sentit une grande vague de fatigue la submerger. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seulement_ fatiguée_. C'était une sensation qui l'attirait et dominait à la fois, comme une force d'un courant sous-marin dans la marée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle déclara qu'elle avait mal a la tête et qu'elle allait faire une sieste avant le souper. Elle vit ses parents interrompre leur lecture et échanger un regard. Tandis qu'elle montait, mais ils ne dirent rien.

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à demeurer éveillée assez longtemps pour se rendre à sa chambre, où elle se jeta sur son lit, sombrant immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

De nouveau, elle se trouvait sur le balcon, vêtue de la robe de bain de soleil en dentelle blanche comme la dernière fois. Elle put sentir le parfum du chèvrefeuille et des rosiers dans la douce brise.

**« Quel heure est-il? Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas apporté ma montre? » **Pensa-t-elle

Cette idée l'amusa et elle se mit à rire.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle constata qu'il devait être tôt le matin, juste après le lever du soleil. C'était si calme et silencieux.

**« Bien sûr que ça l'est, je suis dans un rêve. »** se dit-elle intérieurement.

**« Et **_**le**_** voilà!**

Edward était appuyé contre l'arbre, portant toujours les même jeans moulant et le même t-shirt noir.

_-Salut !_ dit-il nonchalamment.

Mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il la regarda.

_-Je t'attendais_, dit-il en marchant vers elle.

Tandis qu'Edward s'approchait, Bella remarqua que ça sentait le brûlé**. « Cette odeur était-elle là auparavant? »** se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

**« Qu'es-ce que c'est, exactement ? »** S'interrogea-t-elle en efforçant d'identifier l'odeur.

**« S'agit-il de bois brûlé ? » **

**« De feuilles qui brûlent ? »**

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais senti cela auparavant.

Elle fronça le nez et haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose à propos de cette odeur l'effrayait.

**« Es-ce que c'est l'odeur de la peur? »**

Mais l'odeur s'évapora, laissant Bella perplexe. Avait-elle vraiment humé quelque chose? Maintenant, Edward dégageait un parfum léger et épicé que Bella ne reconnut pas, mais qui sentait meilleur que toutes les eaux toilette pour hommes qu'elle connaissait.

Il lui prit la main et elle se sentit pleine d'énergie à son contact. Il baisa les yeux vers elle en lui adressant un sourire délicieusement espiègle et malicieux.

-_On croirait qu'il existe tout un monde dans tes yeux brun chocolat… Bella chérie. J'ai également un monde à moi. Quel monde! Si seulement une fille me prouvait qu'elle veut vraiment le découvrir._

Bella leva les yeux vers lui.

-_Comment te prouvais-je … Euh… Comment te prouverait-elle qu'elle a vraiment envie de découvrir ton monde ?_

Edward se détourna durant un moment. Bella ne vit pas ses lèvres dévoiler ses dents et former un sourire qui n'exprimait ni malice ni charme, mais quelque chose de bien différent_._

Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, son sourire s'était effacé.

_-Je suis content que tu me poses cette question, Bella. J'espérais que tu serais intéressée. Les gens comme toi et moi sont __différents__ des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Bella, bon nombre de filles ne me comprennent tout simplement pas et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles ne sont pas faites pour moi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas ? _Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire quand il prétendait qu'ils étaient différents des autres personnes.

Bien sûr, avec lui, c'était facile à voir. Il n'était pas réel. Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager durant un moment. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

**« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant? »** Cela lui rappelait le regard des serpents qu'elle avait vus au zoo.

_-Bella chérie, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ?_ L'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

-_Oh oui!_ Tous les jours !

Bella lui fit part de tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis leur première rencontre. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à propos des gars. Et particulièrement de Jacob qui flirtait maintenant avec elle. Elle ne croyait pas qu'Edward apprécierait.

-_C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? Je peux changer ta vie. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à être ma petite amie. _ditEdward lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.

Il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

_-Ma petite amie n'essaiera pas de rompre avec moi, JAMAIS. Et elle ne fréquentera pas d'autres gars._

Bella ressentit une certaine culpabilité en pensant à Jacob. Elle éprouva également la sensation (oh! ce n'est pas grand-chose) d'être … prise au piège. Elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans la façon de serrer les mâchoires.

-_Je ne pourrais pas laisser ma petite amie me tromper avec d'autres gars. Je serais tout simplement incapable de l'accepter._

-_Que ferais-tu ?_ Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Edward haussa les épaules et sourit.

_-Je ne voudrais pas rompre avec toi ou sortir avec d'autres gars, mais en pareil cas, que ferais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un simple rêve. _S'expliqua-t-elle.

Il continua à sourire, mais le ton de sa voix était devenu plus dur.

-_Un SIMPLE rêve, hein? Eh bien ! Je suis peut-être un rêve, mais pas un SIMPLE rêve. PAS DU TOUT. Je crois que je vais devoir te montrer Bella que je suis beaucoup plus qu'un SIMPLE RÊVE._

**Alors vous en penser quoi ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**PREMIÈREMENT CELA N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS CCHOPE POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE. DEUXIEMEMENT MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, J'AVOUE QUE JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À JE SUIS SUPER CONTENTE. CELA M'ENCOURAGE DE POSTER PLUS VITE... **

**IL Y EN A QUI CE DEMANDE SI EDWARD EST HUMAIN OU VAMPIRE. IL EST HUMAIN... EN QUELQUE SORTE :0)**

**BONNE LECTURE...**

**Chapitre 5**

Bella se réveilla la tête tournée d'un côté sous l'oreiller. Une douleur lancinante dans son cou fut la première chose dont elle eut conscience. Elle s'assit et tourna son visage avec précaution, inspirant brusquement lorsqu'elle alla trop loin.

Elle se massa sa nuque dans l'obscurité.

**« Les siestes sont censées être reposantes. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sonnée. »** Se dit-elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la fumée plein la tête et son estomac envoyait à son cerveau des signaux de détresse.

Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Son ventre gargouillait et elle bondit hors du lit avec l'intention de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide avant de descendre souper.

Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsque le téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet. Elle répondit à la quatrième sonnerie, s'accrochant l'orteil dans le pied du lit au passage.

Bella serra les dents durant quelques secondes pour maîtriser sa douleur avant de parler.

_-Allo ?_

_-Salut !_

_- Qui parle ?_

Bella était plus impatiente que d'habitude. Elle avait faim et s'était blessée en venant répondre au téléphone. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

_-Tu sais qui je suis._

Elle eut l'impression que les paroles venaient de loin. Était-ce une voix étouffée? La personne qui appelait voulait-elle cacher son identité ?

Elle poussa un soupire décourageant.

_-Écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Dis-moi qui tu es ou je raccroche._

Son estomac émit un gargouillement bruyant pour la seconde fois. Elle était presque à court de patience, mais commençait pourtant à réagir avec plus de précaution.

-_Allez, ma chérie, tu ne reconnais toujours pas ma voix ?_

**« Peut-être que oui, mais ce n'est pas possible. »** L'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête ne lui plaisait pas. Elle tenta de la chasser de son esprit.

-_J'étais certain que tu aurais déjà deviné. Je te connais très bien; en fait, nous nous connaissons un peu mieux de jour en jour._ Ricana la voix de son interlocuteur.

Bella ne dit rien. L'idée qu'elle avait tentée de repousser continuait à s'imposer, devenant de plus en plus terrifiante, au point que Bella lui portait une attention particulière.

-_Je vais te donner un indice, Bella chérie._

Elle serra le combiner très fort. Son esprit lui disait que c'était impossible, mais ses oreilles lui disaient le contraire. C'était Edward!

_-Bella ? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas contente que je t'appelle ?_

Elle était immobile et se disait que tout cela était impossible.

_-Tu n'es pas contente de m'entendre ?_

Elle était incapable de faire le moindre son.

-_J'avais cru que tu serais heureuse d'entendre ma voix, mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Je pense que je sais maintenant pourquoi_.

Le ton de sa voix était dur maintenant, même méchant.

_-Si je suis un « simple rêve », comme tu le prétends, tu peux faire ce que tu veux lorsque tu ne rêves pas, et moi je ne bouge pas. Tu peux peut-être même sortir avec un autre gars… Mais maintenant, tu te dis : « Il est différent, ce ne sera peut-être pas si facile de le tromper. » _

Elle l'écoutait. Ce n'était pas le charmant Edward qu'elle avait d'abord connu. C'était un jeune homme jaloux et possessif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ignorait encore à son sujet ?

Il poursuivit.

_-Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas croire que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, car tu verras ce que je suis capable de faire. Quoi que tu fasses et où tu ailles, je t'aurais à l'œil. Tout le temps. Bientôt, tu ne pourras même plus penser sans que je sois là pour t'écouter penser._

Bella hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle criait toujours. Elle sentait que quelqu'un la secouait.

_-Bella, Bella, réveille-toi! Réveille-toi! Tu fais un cauchemar !_

Elle reconnut la voix de son beau-père. Elle le regarda.

-_Me réveiller ? Je suis éveillée !_

Phil secoua la tête. Elle s'efforça de se calmer.

-_Ça va mieux maintenant, vraiment,_ le rassura-t-elle.

Phil lui toucha le front.

_-Tu ne fais pas de fièvre. Ta mère et moi étions inquiets en voyant que tu ne descendais pas souper… mais tu semblais dormir si paisiblement que nous avons décidé de te laisser dormir._

_Quatre heures du matin ! « _**Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant**_. » _

_-Je pense que je vais aller me faire un sandwich._

_-Ok mais après au lit. dit Phil avant de retourner se recoucher._

Bella descendit à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. L'horloge indiquait presque quatre heures et demie.

**« Il s'agit de savoir si j'étais éveillée ou non lorsque j'ai eu cet appel.** » se questionna-tt-elle en se préparant un sandwich au beurre d'arachide. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et mâcha d'un air grave.

**« J'avais l'impression d'être réveillée. » ** **« Si j'étais vraiment éveillée et si j'ai cru recevoir un appel de quelqu'un qui est dans un rêve, quelqu'un qui n'existe même pas, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »**

La réponse était simple. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était folle.

Elle retourna se coucher.

_-Bella… Tu as l'air épuisée!_

_-Merci Alice. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça._

Elle retira un manuel de son casier. Elle était si fatiguée que le livre lui parut peser une tonne. Autour d'elle, les élèves marchaient vers leur classe d'un pas entraînant.

_-J'ouvre toujours la bouche au mauvais moment. Est-ce je finirais par apprendre à me taire?_ Se questionna Alice. _Peut-être que tu as seulement besoin d'un peu de maquillage. Oh oh! Je crois que je viens de tout gâcher encore une fois._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un zombie. Je me suis réveillée tôt et j'ai été incapable de me redormir._

**« Ce n'est pas vrai. En vérité, j'avais peur de me rendormir parce que je ne veux pas revoir Edward qui m'attend peut-être dans mon rêve. »**

Elle ne pouvait même pas songer à raconter ça à qui que se soit. Elle s'était contentée de l'écrire dans son journal.

_-Eh bien! Réjouis-toi. C'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieu la petite fête chez moi après l'école… Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas?_

Bella la dévisagea.

_-Oh non! _

Elle lança un manuel dans son casier avec plus de force qu'il en fallait.

_-Je n'avais pas vraiment oublié. Seulement, je ne me rappelais plus que c'était aujourd'hui._

Alice secoua la tête.

_-Eh bien ! Maintenant, je te le rappelle. Tu peux rentrer avec moi immédiatement après les cours. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes si tu dors debout._

_-Tu sais, je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire la fête. Je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi tout simplement et faire une sieste._

Alice semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

_-Une sieste ! Bella, ma grand-mère a quatre-vingt ans, fait la sieste! Si tu dors après l'école, c'est sûr que ton sommeil est perturbé._

**« Je ne crois pas que c'est la raison. »** Se dit Bella intérieurement

_-Tu viens chez moi un point c'est tout. Nous t'aspergerons d'eau froide, tu te maquilleras, tu commenceras à t'amuser et bientôt, tu auras oublié que tu es fatiguée._

_-Bien…_

Bella hésita. Edward serait là après l'école. Elle en était certaine. Il l'attendait.

Il n'est pas le genre de mec qui aimait qu'on le fasse attendre.

**« J'ai envie d'aller chez Alice, mais je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas y aller. »**

Si elle y allait, il y aurait peut-être des conséquences fâcheuses. Edward était très jaloux.

**« Quelque chose pourrait se produire. »**

_-La terre appelle Bella, la terre appelle Bella… Tu es là?_

Elle sursauta quand la voix d'Alice entra dans ses pensées.

_-Désolée Alice. Comme tu vois je suis épuisée._

_-Écoute, tu viens chez moi, de plus j'ai une superbe robe pour toi que j'ai trouvé en faisant les boutiques. Il y a pas quelqu'un à qui tu voudrais en mettre plein la vue ?_

A ce moment très précis, Jacob Black venait dans notre direction.

_-Bonjour mesdemoiselles._

Jacob s'arrêta devant Bella et appuya une main contre son casier, tenant ses livres sur la hanche. Il se trouvait tellement près d'elle, plus près qu'il le fallait

_-Tu viens chez Alice tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je l'ai invitée, mais elle se fait prier_. répliqua Alice

-_Eh bien alors convainquons-là!_ Souffla-t-il en la regardant puis lui sourit.

-_D'accord, d'accord, j'irais._

_-Parle-moi de ça. On se verra là-bas, alors._

Bella le regarda s'éloigner.

_-Eh bien! Devrais-je me sentir blessée parce qu'il t'a convaincu beaucoup plus vite que moi?_ Fit remarquer Alice

_-Est-ce que c'est si évident ça ?_

_-Disons seulement que je me suis rendue compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais ne panique pas; il cherchait bel et bien à te convaincre. Et il ne s'approche pas autant de moi quand il veut me demander ce que nous avons comme devoir._

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur classe de français.

Le rêve dont faisait partie Edward Masen lui semblait maintenant très loin et sans importance. Bella avait peine à croire que, seulement quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait eu si peur en pensant à lui qu'elle avait failli renoncer à la chance de mieux connaître Jacob Black.

**« Franchement, il n'**_**est**_** qu'un rêve. Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un vieux rêve stupide? »**

**Oups, Bella va fort, non ? Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons voir ce qu'Edward en pense de cette petite fête. :0)**

**Et vous, vous en penser quoi ? Qu'es-ce que Edward pourrais faire ?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre. Pour ceux qui se demande qu'es-ce qui est Edward, et bien il va vous le dire lui-même très bientôt. Il va s'expliquer petit à petit pour ne pas vous faire trop peur et à Bella non plus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est loin d'être **__**un simple rêve**__**… Ha oui, mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Hihihi :0) Vous êtes dans le même bateau que Bella, elle non plus n'en sait pas plus que vous.**_

_**Quand vous saurez qui il est, et si vous avez aimé l'histoire, vous allez sûrement vouloir relire depuis le début et vous la verrez d'une autre façon. :0)**_

_**Comme je l'ai déjà dit : La patience est souvent bien récompensée.**_

_**Cassey-chou et veronika crepuscule, vos reviews me fascine... **_

**CECI N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ POSSIBLE SANS **_**CCHOPE**_** POUR SES CONSEILS ET SA LECTURE**_**.**_

**Chapitre 6**

**« Je n'aurais manqué l'occasion d'aller chez Alice cet après-midi pour rien au monde. » **Songea Bella en entrant dans la cabine de douche plus tard ce soir là. Elle frissonna un peu en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Bientôt, la cabine fut remplie de vapeur.

Elle s'empara de sa bouteille de shampoing préféré, parfumé à la fraise.

**« C'est étrange comme tout s'est bien passé cette après-midi alors que j'avais l'habitude d'être si timide avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Bien sûr, la présence de Jacob y était pour quelque chose. »**

Alice voulait inciter ses invités à danser. Jacob avait traversé le salon et avait demandé à Bella de venir danser. Et tout s'enchaînait comme quand un gars et une fille se colle un peu trop. Elle commença même à se faire un scénario.

**« Cette eau devient un peu trop chaude! Sacrée vieille plomberie! »**

Bella n'apprécia pas d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées. **« Je n'ai pas touché les robinets, alors pourquoi l'eau devient-elle plus chaude? »**

Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide un peu plus à droite et retourna à son scénario. Elle pensait aussi à ce que Jacob lui avait dit vers la fin de la soirée.

_-Tu sais ma belle, tu es peut-être raisonnable et sérieuse, mais ce ne sont pas les mots que j'utiliserais pour décrire la robe que tu portes ni les sentiments que tu éveilles en moi. _

Il lui avait adressé un sourire malicieux tout en s'approchant et en lui déposant le plus doux des baiser.

**« Pas encore ! » **De l'eau très, très chaude jaillit de la pomme de douche si soudainement qu'elle faillit se brûler avant de pouvoir s'écarter. Elle s'éloigna du jet bouillant, le contourna et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide jusqu'au bout cette fois. **« Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Es-ce que toute la plomberie de cette maison tombe en ruine ? On croirait qu'elle a son propre esprit. » **

**« Maintenant, Jacob, où en étions-nous quand nous avons été brusquement été dérangé par cette eau chaude? »**

_-Euh, penses-tu être libre samedi soir ? On pourrait aller au cinéma et aller manger quelque part après ?_

_-Oui bien sûr, cela me ferait très plaisir._

_**« **_**Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas du tout. »**

L'eau était chaude… et devenait de plus en plus chaude. Elle était _beaucoup_ trop chaude. Tout se passa rapidement.

Le cerveau de Bella lui envoya un signal d'alarme. Elle fit un mouvement vif pour saisir le robinet d'eau froide. **« Je sais que je l'ai tourné jusqu'au bout. »**

Elle serra le robinet fermement et _tourna. _Le robinet tourna dans le vide dans sa main. **« Il est brisé ! » **

Les signaux d'alarme étaient maintenant si forts qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les comprendre. Elle paniquait. Elle eut quand même la présence d'esprit de donner une poussée sur la pomme de douche afin de diriger le jet brûlant vers le mur et de tendre la main vers la poignée de la porte coulissante.

Malheureusement, les mains mouillées et couvertes de savon, Bella apeurée, ne parvenait pas à saisir l'ouverture.

La vapeur était si dense qu'elle ne voyait plus sa main devant elle et l'eau était si chaude qu'elle lui brûlait la plante des pieds. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son genou, s'appuyant sur ses mains juste à temps pour éviter de s'assommer sur le carreau.

Baignant dans l'eau bouillante, son genou, ses mains lui faisaient si mal qu'elle fut prise d'une nausée en se relevant. Elle savait que, même si elle parvenait à sortir en cassant la porte en verre, ses coupures et ses entailles seraient terribles.

La vision de la salle de bain maculée de sang et de verre brisé lui traversa l'esprit durant une fraction de seconde.

Puis, sa main se posa sur sa débarbouillette. Quelque chose dans sa tête la força à la regarder et à y prêter attention Essayant de rester calme, elle se servit de celle-ci pour agripper la poignée de la porte. Elle la tourna alors facilement et sortit de la cabine.

Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo, étourdie. La vapeur tournoyait autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour la laisser s'échapper. Puis, elle se mit une robe de chambre l'enfila et enfin, elle s'enveloppa les cheveux d'une serviette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et vit ses yeux agrandis de peur dans son visage pâle… mais durant un court instant seulement. Car alors, elle aperçut autre chose. Tracé sur le miroir recouvert de buée de la salle de bain se lisait un message…

… _**JE N'AIME PAS ATTENDRE …**_

**« Je deviens folle. C'est la seule explication. »** Se dit –elle

**« Est-ce la pire chose qui pouvait arriver? »**

**« Si je ne suis pas en train de perdre la raison, tout ceci est réel ?»**

Puis, Bella fut incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps. Oubliant la douleur dans son genou, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se cacha sous les couvertures, tremblant comme une feuille en claquant des dents. Ses yeux regardèrent partout dans la pièce.

**« Edward se trouve dans la maison. J'en suis certaine. Je le sens. Il se cache quelque part. »** paniqua-t-elle.

**« Guette » **

**« Attends… »**

**« … le bon moment. »**

Elle s'enveloppa bien serré dans les draps et s'appuya contre la tête du lit. Mais bientôt, son _besoin de savoir_ l'emporta sur sa peur; elle se leva. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle s'approchait et se rappela qu'elle avait laissé la douche ouverte.

La vapeur dans la salle de bain s'était dissipée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de message dans le miroir.

_Aucune. _

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et passa prudemment ses doigts sous le jet. L'eau était tiède.

**« Je sais que j'ai pas imaginée tout ça. » S**e dit Belle en fermant le robinet. Tout à coup elle faillit s'endormir subitement dans la salle de bain, elle retourna se coucher et sombra dans un sommeil agité

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait entrée dans son rêve quand elle aperçut Edward de loin. Il faisait les cent pas, l'attendant. Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipita sur elle.

Il ne souriait pas du tout.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire attendre ? Je croyais que nous avions une entente?_

Il était tellement en colère qu'il était tout rouge.

-_Pas après ce coup de téléphone._ répliqua Bella.

Elle était déterminée à tenir bon.

_-Pour qui te prends-tu de me faire peur comme ça à quatre heure du matin?! _S'emporta-t-elle.

Elle fixa Edward dans les yeux

_-Ton petit mot d'amour dans la salle de bain, n'a pas été apprécié non plus. J'aurais pu être recouverte de cloques… ou pire._

Le ton de sa voix prit Edward au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette façon. Il parut troublé durant un moment. Puis, tel un caméléon, il adopta une autre attitude.

_-Je suis désolé Bella. Je voulais te voir et j'ai pensé que tu viendrais si tu avais envie de me voir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit le message; mais je ne voulais pas que l'eau soit chaude au point de te blesser. Je ne te ferais jamais mal, je te le jure._

Le ton tranchant de sa voix était devenu mielleux.

_-Eh bien! Ce n'est pas si simple, Edward. Tu ne peux pas tout effacer comme_ ça.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec raideur. Elle était déroutée par son brusque changement d'humeur. Toutefois, il la regardait d'un air misérable et penaud qu'elle s'adoucit.

_-Ne refais jamais plus une chose comme ça, Edward. Et je ne plaisante pas._

**« Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui pardonner, mais c'est plus fort que moi. »**

_-Je ne le ferai plus, Bella. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_-Je te pardonne, cette fois._

Edward la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, une lueur de triomphe apparut dans ses yeux.

_-Pourquoi m'attends-tu donc?_ murmura Bella en levant son visage vers Edward.

Celui-ci sourit.

_-Je suis un rêve Bella, il faut que quelqu' un rêve à moi._

_-Tu veux dire que, si je ne rêve pas de toi, tu n'existes pas ?_

_-Ce n'est pas que je n'existe pas, mais… c'est un peu comme pour un livre. Il peut demeurer là, sur une tablette, durant un bon moment; mais tant que personne ne le lit, rien ne se produit. Plus tu « me lis », plus il se passe quelque chose dans « ma vie »._

Bella fit un signe de la tête. Edward lui faisait un peu pitié, bien qu'il fût difficile d'avoir pitié d'un mec si séduisant et si parler de ses réactions imprévisibles_._

Brusquement, Bella repoussa Edward. En reculant, elle croisa les bras de nouveau et lui lança un regard furieux.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux voir?_

Edward la regarda d'un air interdit

_-Quoi?_

-_Arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu vois à travers ma robe? Es-ce que tu peux me voir dans la douche? De quels pouvoirs spéciaux jouissent les « rêves » ?_

Un sourire espiègle se dessina lentement sur le visage d'Edward.

_-Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, espèce de salaud!_

Bella se mit à courir pour s'éloigner de lui.

_-Je ne reviendrai plus jamais te voir, je me moque de devoir rester éveillée pour toujours._ cria-elle en courant.

Il la rejoint soudainement.

_-Attends, Bella, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. C'était seulement pour te taquiner. Je ne peux pas voir à travers ta robe et je n'ai rien vu dans la douche. Je te le jure_.

Bella se retourna et lui fait face.

_-Comment as-tu su où j'étais quand je me trouvais dans la douche… et comment as-tu écrit le message?_

Il ne dit rien.

_-Eh bien ?_ Insista-t-elle.

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre et se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Lorsqu'il répondit, il parla lentement, comme s'il prenait grand soin de bien choisir ses mots.

_-Ce n'est pas comme voir avec les yeux. Je perçois les choses. Je peux les sentir. Je suis sensible à ce qu'émettent les gens._

Tandis qu'il parlait et qu'elle écoutait, Bella sentit sa colère fondre à nouveau. **« Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à demeurer furieuse contre lui ? »** se questionna-t-elle.

**« Parce que je suis toujours hypnotisée. » **

_-Ne sois pas fâcher contre moi, Bella. __J'ai tellement envie être avec toi. Et je veux l'être tout le temps. __**(N/A : ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité au début? :0))**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, maintenant on en sait un peu sur Edward et on peut voir aussi ce qu'il est capable de faire et on continuera à comprendre ce qu'il est et ses projets pour sa Bella… Mais pour cela, il faux attendre l'autre **_**chapitre. :0)**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre…. ?**

**Si vous avez des questions, je suis dispo. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour :0)**

**Premièrement merci à celles qui m'ont mit dans leur alertes et favoris... C'est capotant, j'avoue...**

**Deuxièmement, vue que je ne peux pas répondre en pm aux anonymes, je vais le faire ici :**

**J.N : **La réponse à ta question est maintenant :0)

**Emeline : **Si tu as des questions, ne te gêne pas. Et merci d'aimer ma fiction et tu as raison, ce n'est pas une fiction que j'ai moi-même l'habitude de lire. Mais je voulais quelque chose de différent.

**Cassy-chou : **Pour répondre a ta question, oui cela me fait un immense plaisir de te faire devenir folle. C'est mon but... Et je t'envie que tu ne dors que 3 heures, car j'aurais bien besoin de plus heures pour faire tout ce que je dois faire. Bon aussi malheureusement, ta théorie n'est pas la bonne... Je suis désolée aussi que tu déteste encore plus Jacob et merci de me détester, tant que tu continues à lire LOL.

**Alors maintenant on passe au chapitre 7 sur 17. **

**Bonne lecture et rappelez-vous que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

**-**_Descends Bella! Je ne supporterai pas que tu dormes toute la journée!_

Elle sentit la voix de sa mère s'introduire dans son sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait toujours lui crier après pour qu'elle se lève. Elle se tourna sur le côté. **« Vraiment, il n'y a pas moyen de dormir » **Pensa-t-elle.

Quelques instants après, on frappa très fort à porte de sa chambre.

_-C'est ridicule Bella_. _Lève-toi immédiatement_.

C'était encore une fois la voix de Renée.

_-Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est samedi, qui es-tu donc, la police du sommeil ?_ Marmonna-t-elle

_-Si tu n'es pas debout dans cinq minutes, alors c'est que tu es trop fatiguée pour sortir ce soir !_ Tonna la voix de son beau-père cette fois.

_-D'accord, d'accord. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard._

Elle ne voulait pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Jacob, mais elle n'avait pas aussi hâte de le voir… que la veille. Elle se sentait maintenant un peu coupable de sortir avec lui. Et même un peu _effrayée_.

Au début, c'était merveilleux avec Edward**. « Cependant, je ne suis plus aussi certaine maintenant d'avoir envie d'être sa petite amie. Je ne crois pas que je veux être avec lui tout le temps. » **Se dit-elle. **(****N/A c'est pourtant ça qu'elle voulait non ?)**

Bella enfila des jeans et un chandail. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit, y compris Edward, empêche ses projets pour ce soir.

**« Es-ce que Edward irait jusqu'à s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'elle aime par jalousie ? »**

Il était charmant… mais il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant chez lui. Elle ignorait de quoi il était capable quand il était en colère.

**« Voyons, Bella, arrête donc. Tu ne prends pas vraiment cette histoire au sérieux ? »** Songea-t-elle.

Ses pensées étaient retournées vers Jacob. Elle était impressionnée qu'il l'emmène à un VRAI restaurant. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une fille pour qui seul l'argent comptait.

_-J'espère que tu ne croix pas que j'ai voulu t'en mettre plein la vue en t'invitant dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je me contente, d'habitude, de quelque chose de plus simple lors du premier rendez-vous, mais pour toi… Je voulais que ça soit parfait._ Expliqua Jacob

Elle sourit, étonnée de voir à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ongles. Lorsque Jacob tendit les bras et lui pris la main, elle remarqua comme sa peau était douce. Bien que ses mains fussent grandes et puissantes, elles n'avaient rien de rude.

**« Jacob ne s'enorgueillit pas d'être solide et fort, comme le fait Edward. Portant, c'est évident qu'il est. » **

**« C'était un tel soulagement de me trouver avec quelqu'un qui n'agit pas toujours mystérieusement ou comme un personnage de film… quelqu'un qui n'a rien à cacher. »**

Jacob semblait être si _normal._

La soirée passa très vite et s'acheva beaucoup trop tôt.

_-Comme le temps a passé vite ! Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée._ fit Bella tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans la voiture de Jacob devant la maison.

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillant.

_-Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite et elle l'a été. Plus encore que je n'aurais pu imaginer._

Elle sourit dans le noir. Trop contente que les rideaux soient fermés dans la maison et lumières éteintes. Cela voulait dire que ses parents étaient couchés. En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se sentit déçue. **« Je ferais mieux de descendre de la voiture »** Pensa-t-elle.

_-Eh bien ! Bonne nuit_ !

Elle tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la portière.

_-Attends …_

Jacob tendit les bras et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_-Ne pars pas tout de suite. _

_-Ok ! _

Elle Lâcha la poignée, il retira sa main et elle posa les siennes sur ses genoux.

_-Je viens de composer un petit quelque chose pour toi. Prête ?_ demanda-t-il en souriant.

_-Tu me gênes_, dit-elle en riant.

_-Allez, c'est moi qui prends un gros risque, protesta Jacob. Eh bien ! voilà._

_Une rose, c'est magnifique_

_Tout comme les diamants et les perles. Mais ce qui serait plus beau, c'est que_

_Bella Swan, _

_Devienne ma petite amie ?_

_Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne suis pas très bon poète, mais l'intention est là._

_-Oh ! C'est tellement gentil. Si tu n'as pas peur des ennuis, alors je veux bien être officiellement avec toi. _Approuva-t-elle.

Jacob se pencha vers elle et lui souleva le menton. Il attira son visage vers lui Et au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Bella…

ATTENTION ATTETION, VOICI UN BULLETIN DE NOUVELLES. BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA .

La radio s'était mise à jouer brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, passant rapidement d'une station à l'autre. Bella se couvrit les oreilles tandis que Jacob essayait déteindre la radio.

Quelque soit le bouton qu'il tournait, la radio continuait à ne faire que des sons chaotiques.

Puis les essuie-glaces se mirent à fonctionner et les feux à clignoter. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus**. « Je sais que c'est Edward, Je sais qu'il est ici.** » Pensa-t-elle les dents serrées. La voiture commença à bouger, secouée d'avant en arrière, tandis que le klaxon émettait une plainte continue. Ensuite, l'alarme de la voiture se déclencha, ajoutant ses gémissements horribles et pressants à la cacophonie.

Quelque chose sous le capot commençait à fumer.

_-Je n'arrive pas à éteindre cette sacrée machine!_

Bella regarda les lumières de sa maison s'allumer l'une après l'autre.

_-Il faut que je rentre, mes parents sont réveillés_. Dit-elle d'un air découragée.

Elle descendit rapidement de la voiture. Elle n'avait même pas encore posé le pied sur le sol lorsque la voiture arrêta de bouger. Les essuies-glaces cessèrent de fonctionner; la radio et les autres bruits se turent.

**« Je sais aussi pourquoi » **

….

Le rêve se produit rapidement, réclamant la présence de Bella dès l'instant où elle ferma les yeux. Il tourbillonna autour d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle entra dans son univers. Bientôt, elle se tenait sur le balcon, sous le soleil. Edward, debout dans la cour, la regardait d'un air furieux. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa rage malgré la distance qui les séparait

-_Mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?_ Cria-t-il

Elle descendit les marches du balcon et s'avança vers Edward. S'arrêtant droit devant lui, elle le dévisagea d'un air calme et provocant.

_-Explique ce que tu veux dire ?_ Lâcha-t-elle.

_-C'est simple, ce que je veux dire, c'est : Où étais-tu ce soir, avec qui et qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_-Ç__a ne te regarde pas._

Elle se tourna dos à Lui.

-_Je t'ai posé une question, et Je veux une réponse…TOUT DE SUIT_.

Sa voix était si dure et insensible, elle eut l'impression qu'on la bombardait de pierres dans le dos. Il avait l'air particulièrement menaçant ce soir tandis qu'il se tenait sous l'arbre dans sa cour. Quelque chose dans sa façon de la regarder l'effraya. Qu'aillait-il se passer si elle lui disait la vérité ? Cependant, elle redoutait aussi sa réaction si elle lui mentait.

_-Alors ?_ Insista-t-il.

_-Je … je suis sortie avec une amie._

-_Une amie ?_

Edward afficha un souriant inquiétant.

-_Je n'y avais pas songé, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais bien que tu me parles d'eux._ dit-il

Il se mit à marcher autour d'elle.

-_Commençons par l'amie avec qui tu es sorti ce soir. Parle-moi d'elle_.

Bella se tenait immobile et silencieuse, se sentant comme un animal pris au piège au beau milieu d'un nid de serpent. Un faux mouvement et le serpent l'avalerait.

_-PARLE-MOI DE CET AMI QUE TU AS RENCONTRÉ CE SOIR. PARLE-MOI DE LUI._

Il prononça ces mots d'un ton si menaçant qu'elle eut le souffle coupé.

_-Tu te demandes comment j'ai su que ce n'était pas UNE amie, n'es-ce pas ? J'ai senti l'atmosphère dans cette voiture. La température montait, n'es-ce pas ? Tu m'as complètement oublié. _

Bella pencha la tête. En voyant dans quel état elle était, il adopta alors un ton plus doux.

-_Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

Il semblait tout petit, triste et seul.

-_Je suppose que je devrais ne pas m'attendre à ce qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi._

Bella regarda Edward qui était assis effondré sur les marches du balcon. Soudain, elle comprit qu'il incarnait trois personnages :

1. Monsieur Merveilleux (incluant Monsieur Muscle et Monsieur Mystère)

2. Monsieur Menace

3. Et Le pauvre petit garçon.

**« Pourquoi cela m'a pris autant de temps à voir clair dans son petit jeu? »**

**« D'abord, c'est Monsieur Menace qui m'intimide, puis je dois avoir pitié du pauvre petit garçon et lui donner raison. Et si j'ai de la chance, Monsieur Merveilleux fera une apparition. »**

Maintenant qu'elle comprenait le jeu d'Edward, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était laissé manipuler de la sorte. Le charme était peut-être rompu.

**« Mais il ne le sait pas encore » **Pensa-t-elle.

Il faisait toujours la moue. Elle s'aperçut qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle prenait autant de temps avant d'aller le rejoindre. De temps à autre, il changeait sa moue et la regardait du coin de l'œil pour voir si elle allait bouger.

**« Attention Bella, il peut être méchant et il semble que tu ne puisses pas y échapper ici. »**

_-Allons-nous promener._

Elle ne laissa pas sa voix trahir le mépris qu'elle éprouvait. Il leva les yeux, surpris. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et accepta.

**« Tu t'attendais à te faire cajoler, un peu plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as décidé de faire un compris. » **

Ils marchèrent dans la direction de la route qui passait près de la maison. Il cueillit du trèfle blanc et en fit un bouquet qu'il tendit à Bella.

**« Monsieur Merveilleux a jugé bon de se montrer. »**

-_Allez, traversons de l'autre coté, je n'ai jamais exploré ce coin et lorsque je suis réveillée, c'est froid et horrible._

-_Non, c'est plus beau ici. J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y a là-bas._

_-Tu peux bien me le montrer, _câlina Bella en tirant sur sa manche_._

Il se dégagea.

_-Arrête, j'ai t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller._

**« Oh, oh! Monsieur Menace sera bientôt de retour »**

Elle sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, elle sentit une colère monter en elle, malgré les efforts pour se maîtriser.

_-S'il vous plait, mon bel Edward!_

Elle espérait que son sourire reste naturel. Elle se précipita sur la route.

_-Je veux voir à quoi ressemblent ces forêts. Si je suis dans un monde de rêve, je peux le voir!_

Puis elle se mit à courir.

-_Bella n'y va pas_. Hurla-t-il.

**« Voilà donc Monsieur Menace »** Pensa-t-elle tout en courant.

Elle continua sa course, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit l'autre coté de la route et se retourna, il ne la suivait pas. Il n'était même pas là. Il ne restait plus rien du rêve. Il s'était effacé, ne laissant dernière lui que du noir.

Bella ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

**« Quelle étrange sensation! »**

C'était comme si lorsque l'on perd l'équilibre et qu'on le retrouve juste à temps, avant de tomber au sol.

En ce dimanche, elle s'était tenu à l'écart tout la journée, incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à son rêve, encore et encore. Pourtant ce matin, quelque chose la poussait à revoir ce qui s'était passé encore une fois.

**« Juste au moment d'avoir traversé de l'autre coté, je me suis sentie tomber. Le rêve avait disparu et tout était devenu noir. J'ai continué à tomber pendant un moment, puis je me suis réveillée.»**

**« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important dans ce qui s'est produit. Si seulement je pouvais découvrir ce que c'est. »**

Elle s'aperçut que la sonnerie de son réveille matin sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**« Génial, j'ai encore trop dormie! »**

Elle courut à la salle de bain, se lava le visage et se brossa les dents en un temps record. Elle enfila rapidement un chandail bourgogne et une mini-jupe noire.

En descendant l'escalier, elle remarqua son beau-père.

-_Je sais que tu as déjà eu des problèmes d'insomnie, mais tu dors maintenant trop. Tu n'entends même plus ton réveil matin. Il n'y a donc pas de juste milieu ?_

-_Je ne crois pas que je dors trop._

_-Oh? Et bien, durant toute la journée hier, tu te comportais comme si tu habitais une autre planète!_

Sa mère Renée qui était assise silencieusement, la regardait d'un air perplexe.

_-Voudrais-tu consulter un médecin ? _Demanda-t-elle enfin.

_-J'ai étudié tard hier soir. C'est une nouvelle école et je veux m'assurer que… Je m'adapte aux méthodes de mes professeurs._

**« J'espère que cela ne sonne pas trop faux »,**pria-t-elle.

Ses parents hochèrent de la tête en l'acceptation de son excuse.

_-Il faut que je parte._

Elle prit ses livres et les salua. Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser la chance de trouver d'autres questions à lui poser. Elle courut en se dirigeant vers l'autobus.

Elle repensait à son rêve. Soudainement, trois coups de klaxon strident la ramenèrent à la réalité. L'autobus était devant elle les portes ouvertes.

_-Tu montes avec nous aujourd'hui?_ L'interrogea Billy le conducteur.

Elle entra dans l'école en traînant les pieds, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle croisa Jacob dans le corridor.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ma vieille voiture samedi soir? Cet engin n'avait jamais eu autant d'énergie. Je crois qu'elle a faite un genre de crise de folie._ Expliqua-t-il en souriant

-_Tu n'as pas eu d'autres ennuis en rentrant chez toi?_

_-Pas du tout! Écoute, je dois aller à mon cours, mais on peut peut-être ce voir plus tard ?_

-_Oh! C'est très gentil, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent._** « Et bien sûr un Edward aussi »**

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de devoir Bella ? Comme je te connais, je parie que tu as déjà fait tes devoirs du mois. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu veux te faire prier ? Car si c'est le cas, on en a pour longtemps, car je suis très persévérant._

-_D'accord, d'accord, j'ai saisi. Tu sais bien que je serais contente de te voir plus tard._

_-Super! _S'extasia-t-il la serrant dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner.

_-Je vois que vous vous entendez bien._ Dit Alice, pendant que les deux amies rangeaient leurs manteaux dans leur casier.

_-Oui… Je crois que c'est exactement ça._

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la classe. Avant que le cours commence, le professeur Aro attira Bella à l'extérieur.

_-Mademoiselle Swan, j'aimerais vous parlez de la qualité de votre travail ces temps-ci. Vous êtes bien au dessous de la moyenne. C'est très inhabituel de votre part. Je suis plutôt surpris. J'espère qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça._

Elle était estomaquée. Aucun Professeur ne lui avait jamais fait de telles remarques. Elle promit de faire mieux dès maintenant.

Biensûr qu'il y avait une bonne explication. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la donner.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Vos théories sur ce qui s'est passé dans le rêve ? Comment vous trouver les trois Edward ? Que va-y ce passer? **

**Moi je le sais, moi je le sais. :0)**

**Si questions, je suis dipos... Teaser sur demande :0)**

**À bientôt pour le chapitre 8**

**jsjmpcm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas perdue trop de gens avec le chapitre 7, je pense que oui, mais celle qui sont restées je pense bien que vous aller aimer celui-là. **

**Cassy-chou : **Je crois que tu me détesteras encore plus après ce chapitre.

Merci pour votre fidélité

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Bella n'étudia pas après l'école. Elle sortit plutôt avec Jacob.

**« J'étudierai demain »** Pensa-elle en rentrant à la maison et se préparant à se coucher. Elle repensait à sa soirée.

En s'amusant avec Jacob, elle était parvenue à chasser de son esprit les reproches de son professeur.

Ils étaient allés chez _Mimi, _le casse-croûte où de nombreux élèves se rassemblaient après les cours. C'était vraiment agréable d'y entrer au bras de Jacob, d'être reconnue et de faire partie de la gang.

Elle y avait déjà été seule à quelques reprises. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Désormais, elle était … _populaire_.

On l'aimait, tout simplement.

**« Edward m'avait dit qu'il rendrait tout cela possible. »**

Une fois au lit, elle s'empara de son journal et elle se mit à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je sais que je t'ai négligé, mais tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps. Je n'ai presque plus rien en commun avec l'ancienne Bella. Parfois, je ne sais même plus qui je suis et si je mérite une vie si merveilleuse._

_Es-ce que c'est Edward que je dois remercier d'être rendue aussi populaire ? Pour avoir rencontrer Jacob ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a donné le courage de changer ?_

_Existe-t-il vraiment ?_

Elle posa son crayon et fixa la lune. Elle se mit à penser à Jacob, se rappelant son petit poème. Une amusante et gentille « lettre d'amour »

**« C'est ça ! Une lettre d'amour. Je demanderai à Edward de m'écrire une lettre et, lorsque je me réveillerais, je l'aurai pour prouver qu'il existe. »**

**« Pour prouver que c'est pas moi qui l'ai imaginé »**

Elle se demandait aussi s'il était au courant de sa sorti avec Jacob. Parfois, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, comme s'il l'avait vu sur un écran de cinéma. À d'autres moments, toutefois, elle était étonnée de voir ce qui lui avait échappé. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'explication à ce phénomène, mais elle continuerait à tenter de percer le mystère. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à la possibilité qu'Edward ne lui racontait pas tout ce qu'il savait.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormait depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward; il était appuyé comme à son habitude contre l'arbre devant la maison.

Il sourit d'un air chaleureux lorsque Bella traversa la cour; il ne lui adressa ni regard mécontent ni reproche à propos de son retard.

_-J'aimerais que tu restes toujours ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas magnifique ici ? Il ne fait jamais froid. C'est toujours chaud et ensoleillé. Tu serais ma petite-amie pour toujours. Imagine… Plus de devoirs, ni de professeurs pour te réprimander. Que peut-il y avoir de si désagréable à vivre dans un merveilleux rêve pour l'éternité ?_

**« Un instant,** ** comment sait-il qu'un professeur m'a réprimandée ? » **PensaBella.

_-Comment as-tu appris qu'un professeur m'avait réprimandée ?_

_-Bien, tu pensais à lui avant de t'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? Je saisis parfois les choses._

Le sourire d'Edward lui fit croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Savail-il qu'elle avait également pensé à Jacob ?

Elle constata qu'il était incapable de cacher son contentement. **« Il le fait exprès, pour me laisser dans le doute. Pour me troubler »**

_-Peut-être sais-tu ce que j'attends de toi ?_

Il sembla désorienté.

**« Tant mieux! »** Pensa-elle

-Je voudrais que tu m'écrives une lettre d'Amour. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Regarde, je t'ai même apporté du papier et un crayon.

Bella s'était endormi en les tenants serrés dans sa main. Elle les remit à Edward. Celui-ci se tenait debout, l'air toujours perplexe.

**« Décidera-t-il que cette tâche revient à Monsieur Merveilleux, à Monsieur Menace ou au Pauvre petit garçon? »**

Elle pria pour que ce soit Monsieur Merveille qui s'en charge.

_-D'accord. Ah! Les femmes ! Ce ne sera pas une longue lettre. Je ne suis pas compositeur._ Expliqua enfin Edward.

_-Ça ira. Je suis certaine que si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu trouveras les mots qu'il faut._

Il s'éloigna en traînant les pieds, puis il s'assit sur le bord du balcon pour écrire. Bella s'assit sur une marche et attendit.

Il revient quelque instants plus tard, lui tapota l'épaule et lui tendit le papier plié en deux.

Bella le déplia et y lut :

**JE T'AIME**

**BELLA CHÉRIE**.

_-Oh! Merci !_ répondit-elle.

**« Je suppose que le français n'était pas ta matière préféré, mais c'est mieux que rien »**

Elle serra la feuille de papier très fort dans sa main.

_-Maintenant, rend-la-moi._

_-On ne rend pas les lettres d'Amour, Edward_

_-Rend-la-moi._

Elle savait que ni ses arguments, ni ses cajoleries, ni ses taquineries ne parviendraient à le faire changer d'avis. Elle serra fermement le bout de papier dans sa main et se concentra autant qu'elle le put.

**« RÉVEILLE-TOI BELLA »**

**« J'ai réussi, je suis réveillée et je tiens toujours le papier dans ma main. »**

Elle se redressa dans le lit et se frotta les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? »**

Une chaleur brûlante emplit ses poumons. Un épais voile de fumée flottait dans l'air. Elle bondit hors du lit. Elle porta les mains à son visage en découvrant d'où venait la fumée. Des étincelles et de petites flammes jaillissaient du fil de la lampe sur la table de chevet. Les flammes claires dansaient les unes vers les autres comme si elles cherchaient à s'embrasser. Elle fut clouée sur place lorsque son devoir de math prit feu. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait laissé tomber le précieux papier d'Edward sur la table avant que le feu ne commence à toucher à son devoir. Il fut réduit en cendres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu penser à le récupérer.

Elle chassa toute pensée de la lettre au fond de son esprit, s'occupant plutôt d'éteindre le feu. Elle s'empara d'un oreiller sur le lit et, toussant en raison de la fumée. Tandis qu'elle essayait d'éteindre le feu, la lampe se renversa. Et d'un coup le feu disparut comme il est arrivé.

Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et respira de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas fait refaire l'installation électrique de cette vieille maison avant d'emménager. C'était vraiment dangereux.

Bella marcha vers la table et fixa ce qui avait été la preuve de l'existence d'Edward. Ce n'était plus d'un tas de cendres.

Elle fit glisser les cendres entre ses doigts avec du regret. Puis jeta le tout dans la poubelle.

_« _**Tout ça pour rien. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de prouver qu'il est réel**_. »_ Elle eut envie de pleurer.

Pour le moment, toutefois, elle se sentit épuisée et découragée. Elle s'assît sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensés.

Le mouvement de ce qui semblait être une ombre, la fit détourner.

Ce n'était pas une ombre.

Bella bondit sur ses pieds et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle inspira brusquement. Edward l'avait toujours attendu dehors près de l'arbre. Il se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre, assis sur la chaise devant son miroir, la dévisagea avec une terreur dans ses yeux.

-_Tu m'as bien eut en me faisant écrire une lettre que tu pourrais rapporter ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il ressemblait à un cobra menaçant, immobile et prêt à attaquer.

-_Oui._ Dit-elle tout simplement

Il se leva et traversa la pièce.

-_Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me joue dans le dos, ni que tu essaies de rapporter des choses du rêve. PLUS JAMAIS, JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ?_

Elle fait signe « oui » de la tête.

_-Tu as mis les cendres ici ?_ Lui demanda-t-il en regardant la poubelle.

De nouveau, elle fit un signe affirmatif et détourna les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Elle avait vue son propre corps endormi. C'était tellement effrayant. Elle avait la nausée.

Elle se tourna vers Edward, qui lui fit un petit sourire arrogant.

_-On a le cœur fragile ? Dommage ! Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit. N'oublie pas, tout ce qui fait partie d'un rêve reste dans un rêve._

Puis il disparut…

… mais revient aussitôt.

_-As-tu un journal ? _demanda-t-il

_-Oui._

_-Alors dit-moi où il se trouve!_

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle.

_-Il est dans mon tiroir de la table de chevet._

Il ouvrit le tiroir et en jeta le contenu sur le plancher. Il prit le journal et pendant un moment, il le mit sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Puis, il le lança dans un coin de sa chambre.

Il regarda Bella d'un air désolé cette fois et dit :

_-N'écris plus jamais un mot sur moi. N'écris rien sur moi et ne parle pas de moi. à plus tard ma Bella chérie. Je t'aime._

Et il disparut.

La sonnerie du réveil était déclenchée depuis longtemps quand elle se réveilla. Durant un moment, elle examina sans comprendre les tâches noires sur le mur, le cordon carbonisé de la lampe ainsi que la suie et les cendres l'entourant. Puis, elle frissonnait, à mesure que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Son journal était dans le coin de sa chambre, près de la fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla le récupérer. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Tout lui parut d'abord intact. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au passage qui concernait Edward, l'écriture était indéchiffrable. Une main invisible avait barbouillé les pages avec acharnement.

**« Voilà ma preuve qu'Edward existe! »**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Es-ce que je continue ?**

**Teaser sur demande **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 9/ 17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour :0)**

**Premièrement sachez que tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans **_**cchope**_** pour ses conseils et sa lecture. Deuxièmement je suis contente que beaucoup d'entre vous soient intriguées par l'odeur. Vous allez avoir la réponse très bientôt.**

_**J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer lire ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire.**_

**Ma cassy-chou :** Pour ton film, je n'en ai aucune idée. LOL Honnêtement j'aimerais bien savoir le titre, si tu t'en rappelles un jour. Mais vue que je ne le connais, je ne pense pas que cela fini pareil. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir la fin du film... Es-ce qu'il y a l'odeur aussi ? Dommage que tu n'es pas inscrit car je t'aurais demandé la fin par PM juste par curiosité. Tu me diras si à la fin de ce chapitre tu me détesteras moins ;0)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_-Non Alice, tout va bien. C'est probablement la fatigue. Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci. Ça passera._

_-Si tu le dis !_

Bella se sentait crispée depuis quelques jours.

**« Si seulement je pouvais me confier à elle »,** songea-t-elle en s'assoyant dans la classe de science. Pendant le cours, elle essaya de se concentrer et de ne pas s'endormir, mais elle était très fatiguée.

**« Je dois prêter attention, je dois me concentrer », **se sermonna-t-elle encore et encore.

Elle appuya son menton sur sa main. Elle tenait son crayon serré.

S'apercevant juste à temps que ses paupières se fermaient. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« **Tu ne m'auras pas** », pensa-elle

Mais bientôt, elle fut incapable de résister plus longtemps. La pièce se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle et elle avait l'impression d'être sur un manège dont elle ne pouvait descendre. Puis, elle tomba dans un trou noir et sans fond. Sa chute sembla durer des heures, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse contre quelque chose de dur. Elle était couchée sur le dos, fixant le ciel, le souffle coupé.

-_Tu as de la difficulté à te concentrer ?_

Le visage d'Edward se dessina soudain au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'elle étendue sur le balcon.

**« Je suis de retour à la maison… mais c'est impossible. Cela signifie que je suis en classe, ENDORMIE! »**

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis censée être en classe et suivre un cours de science. Es-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Le professeur me trouvera endormie sur mon bureau ! Hurla-elle_

La seule chose qu'il fit c'est de rire.

-_Ce n'est pas mon problème ma belle. Tu fais seulement une petite pause pour ME prêter un peu d'attention À MOI. Tu me manquais, je voulais t'avoir avec moi._

**« Et si quelqu'un de la classe l'entendait? »**

_-Chut ! _Fit-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-Ne t'en fait pas, on ne peut pas nous entendre._

_-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi? _

Il ricana et fit quelques pas.

-_Parce que tu PEUX et je VEUX. Je me sentais pleine d'énergie et je n'avais pas envie de t'attendre. C'est l'occasion parfaite de t'annoncer que les choses vont changer. J'en ai assez de te voir établir les règles du jeu. Désormais, c'est MOI qui décide._

**« Il croit donc que c'est moi qui menais le jeu ?, il plaisante? »**

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenant pas, il ajouta :

-Tu ne sais pas où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien! Écoute-moi. Au début, je devais te laisser mener la barque et décider quand tu allais dormir, quand tu voulais être avec moi et quand tu avais envie d'être ailleurs. Mais plus tu faisais souvent la sieste, te couchais tôt ou te levais tard, plus tu rêvais de moi, plus je devenais fort.

Bella agrippa la rampe du balcon. Voilà pourquoi il voulait toujours qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui.

Voilà pourquoi elle était toujours fatiguée et avait commencé à faire la sieste. Il lui volait quelque chose, une sorte d'énergie. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais dans le fond elle savait que c'était la vérité.

-_Tu bluffes, Edward. Tu essaies seulement de me faire peur._

_-Tu crois sérieusement que je bluffe ? Eh bien, je ne suis jamais allé te chercher en classe jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas vrai? Ne lutte pas ma belle, tu ne peux pas gagner. _

Edward la regarda en au désigna la campagne autour d'eux

_-N'es-ce pas mieux ici qu'à l'école ? Tu dois avouer chérie que je suis bien mieux que ce fils à maman aux yeux bruns… JACOB je crois. _

Bella eut l'impression de suffoquer en entendant le nom de Jacob. Il le savait depuis le début. Il avança vers elle, tandis qu'elle recula.

_-On pourrait dire que je suis ton rêve qui devient réalité. Tu devrais t'habituer, car tu sais quoi? L'un de ces jours, ce pourrait bien être moi qui rêve de toi!_

Le rire de celui-ci résonna dans les oreilles de Bella. Puis, elle s'évanouit.

_-Réveille-toi Isabella, réveille-toi !_

La voix devenait de plus en plus forte. Quelqu'un la secouait brutalement.

_-Arrêtez! Arrêtez!_

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était revenue en classe.

**« Je me suis endormie en classe, il est vraiment venue me chercher en classe….** »

-_Est-ce que tu prends de la drogue, Isabella. Ou es-ce que tu bois_ ? Lui demanda son professeur devant toute la classe.

Il se pencha vers elle pour sentir son haleine.

-_Je ne prends rien du tout._ Déclara-elle

Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise .Elle baissa les yeux.

**« De la drogue! Je ne prends même pas un somnifère. »**

-_Il faut me dire la vérité. _Insista-t-il.

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? _

La cloche sonna, Il lui demanda de rester.

_-Eh bien, je ne jouerais pas aux devinettes avec toi. Tes notes ont sérieusement baissées. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe._

_-Je fais des cauchemars, et j'ai des problèmes de sommeil. Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'étais fatiguée et que je me suis endormie durant votre cours. _Avoua-t-elle_._

_-Quand cela a commencé ?_

_-Peu de temps après mon arrivée ici._

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais pourquoi mentionner qu'elle avait des problèmes d'insomnie avant d'arriver dans cette ville ?

_-Ok, mais il faudrait que tu consultes un médecin. _

-D'accord, est-ce que je peux partir maintenant.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine d'aller à son dernier cours. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à quiconque qui l'aurait vue s'endormir en classe. Elle avait été assez humiliée avec cette histoire de drogue.

Plus tard, seule dans sa chambre, elle assit devant son miroir. Soudain, _il fit très chaud_. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre lorsque le reflet dans le miroir changea. Ce n'était plus des gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une bougie. Sa figure…fondait. De grosses gouttes de cire chaude tombaient sur son bureau.

Elle était sous le choc. En plus de voir son visage déformé dans le miroir, ses traits semblaient lui sourire. Elle était terrifiée. Ses cheveux fondaient aussi. En plus de tout cela, elle vit une multitude de bibittes sortir de ce qui avait été ses oreilles.

Puis, elle entendit un rire. L'image d'Edward se trouvait dans le miroir. Il se tenait dernière elle.

_-Tu aimes ce jeu ? On l'appelle Illusion_.

Quand elle se regarda à nouveau, c'était son propre visage effrayé qui la fixait dans la glace. Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à lui.

_-Tu veux jouer une autre partie ?_

Elle secoua la tête avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

_-Tu as sûrement compris mon message ? Ne me mets pas en colère._

Tandis qu'elle courait vers la salle de bain, elle entendit son rire résonner dans ses oreilles. Se cramponnant au lavabo, elle se pencha au-dessus de la toilette et vomit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut trop étourdie pour rester debout.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée sur le plancher. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

**« Impossible, ça ne fait que trente minutes que je suis rentré »**

Elle se leva et se brossa les dents à deux reprises avant de se rincer trois fois la bouche.

**« La vision paraissait si réelle. Comment a-t-il appelé son jeu?... Illusion. »**

Elle espérait qu'ils n'y joueraient plus jamais, mais elle savait que c'était peu probable. Une chose était pourtant certaine. C'est qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort.

Et il devenait de plus en plus possessif.

**Alors ? Edward n'est pas qu'un simple rêve :0)**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Que penses-vous de cette phrase qu'Edward a dite: **_L'un de ces jours, ce pourrait bien être moi qui rêve de toi!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis prête pour vous donner la suite... J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Pour celles qui le trouve dur, n'oublier pas qu'il l'aime, mais de sa façon... Vous le ferais à la fin. :0)**

**Pour Cassy-chou : **Non je ne veux pas la fin en public svp... Mais d'après une personne qui l'a vue, mon histoire n'est pas pareille et surtout la fin ne ressemble en rien... Donc attend la fin et tu me dirais ce que tu en penses :0) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre... J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

**Pour Emeline : **Premièrement merci d'aimer ma fiction et surtout de me suivre... Ta théorie tient debout. :0) Mais ta dernière phrase est totalement fausse :0) J'espère que toi aussi tu aimeras ce chapitre.

_**N'oublier pas que ceci n'aurait jamais été possible sans l'aide de cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture.**_

**Place à l'histoire...**

**Chapitre 10**

Une vague d'épuisement extrême submergea Bella, lui ordonnant de dormir de nouveau après seulement quelques minutes de répit sans sommeil. Elle fut entraînée dans le rêve encore une fois. Si rapidement qu'elle avait toujours sur les lèvres le goût du dentifrice et du rince-bouche.

-_Tu as aimé mon petit jeu ? C'était incroyable, non ? Et tu croyais que je n'étais que le fruit de ton imagination. Eh bien! On dirait bien que ton imagination s'est déchaînée ! Nous n'aurons plus besoin de jouer à l'illusion si tu respectes notre marché. Tu as promis d'être ma petite amie. N'est-ce pas ce dont nous avions convenu lorsque nous avons commencé à … nous rencontrer comme ca ?_

Il la regarda d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ? » Se demanda-t-elle.**

_-J'ai dit que je t'aiderais à te découvrir et je l'ai fait. Regarde comme tu as changé, comme tu es différente, et tous les amis que tu as._

**« Oh! Je t'en pris Edward, même mes parents n'ont jamais eu recours à ce fameux argument : après tout ce que je fais pour toi. »**

**-**_Sans moi, tu ne serais rien. Rien de plus que la timide, terne et tranquille petite fille que tu étais avant._

**« Non la vérité, c'est que sans moi, TU ne serais rien. Je n'arrive pas tout simplement pas à trouver de moyen de sortir de tout ça. »**

_-Et comment m'as-tu remercié jusqu'à ici? En sortant avec un autre mec. Puis, tu as essayé de me berner avec ton histoire de lettre d'amour._

La vue d'Edward qui se pavanait en parlant d'honnêteté d'un ton moralisateur était presque trop dure à supporter pour elle. Malgré sa peur, elle eut du mal à ne pas rire. Il se préparait maintenant à jouer le rôle de la victime.

_-Tu fais quelque chose délibérément sans d'abord me demander si je pourrais être blessé. J'ai dû revenir chercher cette lettre._

Il grimaça.

_-Tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur que…_

Edward sembla s'apercevoir qu'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose. Il s'interrompit brusquement, fronça les sourcils et porta sa main à sa bouche.

Bella sauta avidement sur sa dernière phrase.

_-Dis-moi quelles sont les choses qui pourraient te blesser et je m'efforcerai de ne pas le faire._

Il semblait réfléchir.

_- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée de m'assurer que tu connais tout ce qui pourrait me blesser. Tu ferais sûrement très attention. Et cela te prouverais que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance. Premièrement tu ferais mieux de commencer à respecter notre marché. Et de cesser de me jouer dans le dos. Sinon quelque chose de désagréable pourrait se produire._

**« Pourrait se produire ? Ne s'est-il pas déjà produit de nombreuses choses désagréables? »**

_-Tu ne voudrais certainement pas te réveiller un bon matin et découvrir que tu as été somnambule et que tu as posé un geste… terrible. Comme descendre dans la cuisine, t'emparer d'un couteau. Et je te laisse ton imagination faire le reste. _

Cette allusion horrible eut un tel effet sur elle, qu'elle en oublia même de respirer durant un moment.

_-Respire Bella ! _lui ordonna-t-il un peu inquiet, avant de reprendre : _Fais attention, Bella. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu le penses, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi._

Puis, il disparut.

Dès l'instant où elle se réveilla, elle fouilla sous son oreiller et en retira son enregistreur portable. Elle avait appuyé sur enregistrer juste avant de s'endormir.

Les mains tremblantes, elle appuya sur « Play » après avoir fait reculer. Et elle l'entendit; le son confus et faible.

-_TU FERAIS MIEUX DE COMMENCER PAR RESPECTER NOTRE ENGAGEMENT…. JE N'AIME PAS QU'ON SE MOQUE DE MOI._

Au son de la voix d'Edward, elle ressentit des picotements le long de sa colonne.

**« Au moins, je l'ai »** pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller épuisée encore une fois. Elle le réécouta pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait imaginé tout ça.

**« S'il a vraiment mal lorsque je rapporte une preuve de son existence dans ce monde, je me demande ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, J'espère que c'est terrible.» ****(**_**N/A Elle est folle ou quoi? Elle joue très fort) **_

Soudain, son enregistreur portable se mit à bouger dans sa main. Sans avertissement, une douleur atroce éclata dans sa tête. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait planté une pointe brûlante dans le cerveau. Elle était paralysée. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. A cet instant son enregistreur portable, se mit à faire des bruits bizarres. Horrifiée, elle le lança dans le coin de sa chambre et les bruits furent remplacés par une voix. Celle d'Edward. Mais les mots n'étaient pas ceux que Bella avait enregistrés. Il lui parlait.

_-Tu veux entendre ma voix c'est ça ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as fait ça? As-tu la moindre idée du mal que tu me fais en enregistrant ma voix avec cette chose ? La douleur est pire que CECI !_

De nouveau, Bella éprouva une douleur tuante dans la tête. Comme si on la brûlait intérieurement. Cette fois, elle tomba sur le plancher.

-_Je vais m'assurer que tu entendes souvent ma voix, désormais. _Poursuivit Edward.

Le son de sa voix était terrifiante combiné de rage et de folie.

Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tint bon, impuissante, tandis qu'une vive douleur s'infiltrait dans ses os. D'un coup la douleur s'atténuait.

-_Ça me fait du mal de te faire cela ma belle, mais il faut que tu comprennes ce que tu me fais. Et je ne t'ai même pas faite ressentir la moitié de ce que moi je ressens quand tu me joues dans le dos._

Puis, plus rien après. Il n'était plus là.

Après cette histoire, elle décida de débuter la campagne Anti-sommeil.

**« Bien sûr, il faudra bien que je finisse par dormir un peu, Mais je m'en occuperai en temps et en lieu »**

La première nuit, elle fit tous ses devoirs du mois. Elle jugea que ses travaux étaient aussi bons que tous ceux qu'elle avait fait avant peut-être même meilleurs. Ses professeurs n'auraient aucune raison de lui faire des reproches.

**« C'était facile de rester éveillée cette nuit.»** Pensa-t-elle en regardant le soleil se lever.

Elle utilisait un bâton cache-cernes, car elle voulait éviter des remarques comme : tu as l'ai épuisée.

**« Tu as bonne mine, personne ne saura que tu as passé une nuit blanche » **

Bien sûr, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, mais elle espérait qu'un peu de café la stimulerait. Elle espérait secrètement que si elle ne dormait pas durant quelque temps, il perdrait un peu de sa force. Elle parviendrait peut-être même à le faire disparaître complètement.

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette dernière possibilité.

**« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de me faire dormir la nuit dernière? Que s'est-t-il passé? »**

Cette pensée surgit soudain dans son esprit comme un avertisseur lumineux. Il l'avait pourtant forcée à dormir bon nombre de fois auparavant.

Elle était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas fait la nuit précédente, mais cela l'inquiétait également. Chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de lui préparer quelque chose.

Plus tard, en constatant que la journée s'était bien déroulée sans incident, elle pensa qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée. Elle décida d'essayer de passer une autre nuit blanche.

Cette fois, cependant, ce ne fut pas aussi facile. Après avoir terminé ses taches, elle regarda la télévision. Après quelques heures, elle en eut assez. De plus, il n'y avait plus rien de bon à cette heure tardive. La nuit traînait manifestement en longueur. Elle se rappela ses nuits d'insomnie durant lesquelles elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, priant pour que le sommeil vienne.

Comme c'était étrange… Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir en moins d'une seconde, mais elle s'efforçait maintenant de _ne_ _pas_ le faire.

Il ne semblait pas se trouver aux alentours. Elle ne le sentait pas « tirer » ni exercer la moindre force. Il ne s'agissait pas du même phénomène; elle ressentait une véritable envie de dormir. Durant un moment, elle songea à tout abandonner et à aller dormir.

Elle prit son MP3 et mit le volume au maximum. Elle feuilleta des magasines où l'ont parlaient de sa saga préférée. C'était trop difficile de se concentrer pour lire les livres de la saga.

Au bout d'un moment, elle descendit pour préparer du café. Après avoir bu deux tasses de café, elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il faisait jour maintenant. Elle était tout de même fatiguée et avait peur de s'endormir dans l'autobus. Alors elle décida de marcher. Elle versa le reste de la cafetière dans un thermos et alla se préparer pour une autre journée.

Durant tout le trajet de la maison à l'école, elle eut l'impression d'être suivie. Elle se retourna vivement à plusieurs reprises, certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit ou d'avoir vu une ombre. Mais chaque fois, il n'y avait personne.

**Que penses-vous d'Edward? Et de Bella ?**

**Teaser sur demande... J'attends vous commentaires :0)**

**À bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde... :0) **

**Avant de commencer je dois répondre à deux personnes, mais avant sachées que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture. **

**Cassy-chou : **Si tu me vouvoies, tu n'auras pas la fin de l'histoire... :0) Et oui je l'es rendue insomniaque, mais cela ne pourra malheureusement pas durer longtemps, car Edward va faire en sorte qu'elle se repose... Il en prend soin de sa Bella quand même :0) LOL

**Lisa Cullen : **Écoute, c'est un super de beau compliment que tu m'as donné. J'ai vraiment été touché. Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci beaucoup. Elle n'est pas non plus dans le rated M, donc moins de personne la voit. Mais je suis contente que tu ailles passer chez moi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras jusqu'au bout.

**Emeline : **Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il te fait flipper, car c'est le but. :0) Peut-être que c'est Edward qui devrait faire attention :0)

**Chapitre 11**

_-C'est une jolie robe que tu portes Bella. Mais tu as l'air… exténuée. As-tu bien fait de venir à l'école ? Es-ce que tu es malade ? _Demanda Alice au casier.

**-**_Pourquoi n'essaies-_tu pas de te mêler de ce qui te regarde de temps en temps Alice?

Bella fit claquer la porte de son casier et marcha jusqu'à sa classe d'un pas lourd et bruyant, laissant son amie plantée dans le couloir bouche bée. Elle était heureuse que Jacob ne soit pas à l'école ce jour-là. Bien qu'elle fût désolée qu'il soit malade, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

A la fin du cours; son professeur lui demanda de rester.

-_Tu as rédigé un excellent devoir, c'est exactement le genre de travail auquel nous sommes en droit d'attendre de ta part. Je suis content de voir que tu t'es ressaisit. Toutefois, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Je veux du bon travail, mais n'en fait pas trop. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade._

Bella pivota et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

**« Quand sauront-t-ils enfin ce qu'ils veulent? »** Pensa-t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle songea à rentrer chez elle, la peur de dormir s'empara d'elle. **« Au moins, j'ai plus de chance de demeurer éveillée à l'école »,** se rassura-t-elle.

Avant son dernier cours, elle s'arrêta devant son casier et en retira son thermos. Elle visa rapidement une tasse de café. Elle constata que ses mains tremblaient à nouveau.

Alice arriva à ce moment –là.

-_Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton tout à l'heure. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose._

**« J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui raconter ce qui se passe vraiment, mais que pourrais-je lui dire ? Hé! Alice! Il y a un beau et séduisant mec dans mon rêve qui au lieu de faire tous mes fantasmes, il tente de gâcher ma vie et il me fait si peur que je crains même de dormir »**

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle avait cru voir un insecte monter sur la jambe. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut le chasser avec sa main, il n'était plus là. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les fils d'araignée qui pendaient à ses mains. Elle tenta de les enlever, mais d'autre fils s'ajoutèrent. Elle se frotta les mains encore et encore, mais les fils étaient toujours là.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »**

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de son casier et c'est alors qu'elle vit pleins de vers qui sortaient de son nez. Prise panique, s'emparant de son manteau. Elle se précipita hors de l'école. Elle n'arrêta de courir qu'une fois chez elle.

**« Edward est de retour » **

Car dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, il était impossible qu'elle demeure éveillée plus de quelques minutes. Elle dut fournir un immense effort pour ne pas s'endormir dans l'escalier.

Elle s'obligea à bouger jusqu'au moment où elle pénétra dans sa chambre. À peine eut-elle enlevé ses vêtements et enfilé sa robe de nuit qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit.

Edward l'attendait.

-_Et bien! Je commençais à croire que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Viens faire ton tour plus souvent, je ne te vois plus!_

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire : Tu devrais avoir honte.

-_Parfois, ça fait peur de voir à quel point je suis perspicace. Comment puis-je être si astucieux? Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu en arriverais à essayer de ne plus dormir. Ce n'est pas très malin. Une fille belle comme toi a besoin de sommeil pour avoir le teint frais._

Tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle s'aperçut soudain que son extrême fatigue s'était envolée.

**« Super. Je tiens à peine debout durant la journée et le seul moment où je me sens tout à fait éveillée, c'est quand je dors. »**

-_Pourquoi me tortures-tu ? Et tu dis que tu m'aimes! S'énerva-t-elle_ en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sembla se raviser. Il demeura silencieux durant quelques instants avant de parler.

-_Je n'ai pas le choix ma belle. Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je ne te donnerai pas d'autres avertissements. Plus tu essayes de te jouer de moi, pire ce sera. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé lire et c'est pourquoi je l'ai toujours emporté sur les autres. Chérie, laisse-moi te parler de ce que j'ai lu à propos des rêves. Personne ne peut s'en passer. Si tu restes éveillée afin de ne pas dormir, tu sais ce qui arrivera ? Tu compenseras plus tard en rêvant plus que jamais lorsque tu finiras par dormir. Dommage que tu ne te sois pas renseignée. Puisque tu n'as pas dormi du tout depuis deux nuits, tu vas rêver beaucoup._

Il semblait content de lui. Il s'appuya paresseusement contre l'arbre.

Si c'était la vérité, le supplice qu'elle s'était infligée n'aura servi à rien.

-_Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'aise. Nous allons passer un bon bout de temps ensemble_.

Elle s'étira, regardant le rayon de soleil de ce samedi matin filtrer à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle mit un bras sur son visage, se couvrant les yeux.

**« Je suis éveillée! »**

Des heures de sommeil lui avaient permis de retrouver un sentiment de bien-être. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveille-matin sur la table de chevet. Onze heures! Elle regarda l'appareil d'un air mécontent.

**« comment se fait-il que personne ne soit venu frapper à ma porte pour me réveiller? »**

Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, prête à affronter les regards interrogateurs de ses parents. Cependant, il n'y avait personne au regard soupçonneux pour l'accueillir. La maison était silencieuse. Elle trouva sur la porte du frigo, une petite note qu'elle lut rapidement.

**« Bien sûr, j'avais oubliée qu'ils allaient en vacances !»**

Elle sourit intérieurement en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire aujourd'hui.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se prépara un bol de céréales.

**« Aujourd'hui je pourrais me rendre à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, mais je ne suis pas folle. Mais pourtant, les fous disaient tous ça. »**

Elle se rappela de ce qu'Edward lui avait dit la nuit précédente :

_« - Dommage que tu ne te sois pas renseignée. »_

C'est ce qu'elle avait faire. Après tout, ces étranges événements s'expliquaient peut-être.

En vérité, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de trouver des explications plausible à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur qui était lent comme une tortue. Elle se mit à chercher et à lire. Il devint bientôt évident qu'Edward savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Les gens avaient besoin de rêver. Et s'ils en étaient privés durant un certain temps, survenait alors une phase où ils rêvaient plus pour compenser.

**« Ce n'était pas la peine de m'imposer ces nuits sans sommeil, il ne semble pas avoir de façon d'échapper aux rêves.»**

Mais c'est en lisant et en relisant le passage où il était question des hallucinations qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Non seulement les sujets se comportaient bizarrement, mais ils voyaient également des choses, comme des fils d'araignée sur leurs mains… et des insectes qui grouillaient. Bien qu'un manque prolongé de sommeil puisse entraîner des hallucinations, cela n'expliquait toujours pas la présence d'Edward dans ses rêves. Et bien sur cela la ramenait au point de départ. Était-il réel ou non ?

Frustrée, elle ferma son ordi. Elle se leva et parti d'un pas pressé a l'épicerie pour acheter chips et boissons gazeuses pour la soirée. Car elle alla inviter Jacob _chez elle_ pour écouter des films. _**(N/A Ok elle est vraiment folle. Elle invite Jacob sur le territoire d'Edward)**_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous qui va se passer à cette soirée ?**_

_**Il n'en reste pas beaucoup donc les réponses à vos questions arrivent très bientôt. :0)**_

_**J'attends vos review :0)**_

_**Questions ou teaser, juste à demander :0)**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 12**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous ! :0)**

**Contente de voir que vous aimer toujours ma fiction autant. Cela me fait un plaisir fou. Donc avant de commencer voici pour toi :**

**Cassy-chou : **Alors maintenant nous allons voir si tu as raison pour cette soirée ! ;0)

_**N'oublier pas que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture.**_

**Chapitre 12**

En arrivant au dépanneur, Alice était là.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu célèbres ? Tu as invité l'équipe de football au grand complet ? Lui fait remarquer son amie en la voyant mettre quatre énormes sacs de chips et deux boissons dans son panier._

_-C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup et même si Jacob à un sérieux appétit, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi aussi? Tu peux amener ton mec._

_-T'es certaine que cela ne te dérange pas? _

Bella secoua la tête en lui faisant un sourire avenant.

_-C'est vraiment gentil. Alors on sera là. A plus! C_onclu son amie avant qu'elles ne se séparent_._

En repartant chez elle, Bella repensa a l'idée d'en parler avec Alice.

**« Je lui dirais peut-être tantôt, lorsqu'elle sera chez moi. Elle va sûrement me trouver folle, mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Il faut vraiment que je me confie à quelqu'un car cela devient trop gros.»**

La tension qu'elle supportait en essayant de prétendre que tout était normal, quand en réalité elle voyait des insectes et des vers qui sortent de son visage, devenait insupportable.

Jacob et les autres ne devaient pas arriver avant une bonne heure encore. Cependant, elle voulait tout préparer assez tôt pour avoir le temps de choisir sa tenue pour la soirée. Elle versa les chips dans un grand bol en céramique de motifs mexicains. L'éclat des couleurs avait attiré son attention lorsqu'elle l'avait vue dans une vente de garage. Elle était sûre qu'il plairait également à son amie.

**« Comment tout peut-il avoir tellement changé en si peu de temps? Comment les choses peuvent-elles être si merveilleuse et si terrible à la fois ? Es-ce que j'ai le cerveau dérangé? Es-ce que j'aurais une tumeur au cerveau? »**

Un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle se pétrifiait. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre à pas de loup, crispée. Elle prit une longue inspiration et réalisa qu'elle était très nerveuse.

**« Ce n'est que le vent qu'il souffle, rien d'autre.»** Pensa-t-elle.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle constata que ses invités seront ici dans une demi-heure. Elle ferait mieux de voir si elle n'a rien oublié. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de louer trois films d'horreur. Jacob adore ce genre de film. En sortant de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre, elle vit son reflet dans le chrome de la poignée du frigo, ses yeux brillaient et paraissaient anormalement grands et sombres.

**« J'ai l'air d'un fantôme »**

Chose sérieuse, l'effet était plaisant. Elle semblait dégager une beauté irréelle.

Après s'être rassuré que tout était parfaitement en ordre, elle se détendit. Elle prit le bol de chips et se dirigea vers le salon.

CRAC!

Au son du craquement, elle laissa tomber le bol de chips par terre. Et celui-ci vola en éclat en morceaux couvrant le plancher de la cuisine. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose frappait à grands coups à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna dans cette direction d'où venait le BANG BANG BANG. Deux yeux brillaient à l'extérieur au clair de lune. Ils appartenaient à une tête, constata-t-elle. Non, pas une tête, mais un visage. Un visage suspendu dans les airs… Sans corps. Un visage aux yeux flamboyants et un sourire qui révélait une rangée de dents étincelantes.

Le visage sinistre et sans tête continuait à sourire. Il prononça, puis cria quelques mots qu'elle entendit à peine. La chose frappa toujours la fenêtre de coups.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Elle pouvait maintenant saisir les mots qu'elle criait.

_-Pour l'amour de Dieu, réveille-toi ma chère et laisse-moi entrer. Il fait froid ici._

**« Je suis tellement tendue que je vois des monstres partout. Même dans le visage de ma meilleure amie. » **Se réprimanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-_Franchement! Où étais-tu ? Sur la planète des rêves? J'ai sonné, puis je t'ai vue debout dans la cuisine, alors j'ai frappé. T'es resté là comme une dinde à me regarder._ S'expliqua-t-elle en enlevant son manteau.

_-Je suppose que j'étais dans la lune lorsque je t'ai aperçu. Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas reconnu toute suite._

_-C'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire. En plus mon mec ne viendra pas, car il doit répéter avec ses amis ce soir. Alors je suis venue comme une grande fille!_

_- OK! Tant pis pour ton mec! En tout cas, même s'il n'a pas pu venir, j'ai bien fait d'acheter plus qu'un sac, j'en ai échappé un bol qui en était rempli et qui maintenant couvre toute la cuisine. _

Plus tard, elle était assise devant la télévision collée contre Jacob. Alice était également à côté de lui en buvant son cola les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Personne ne parlait. Elle sentit une peur monter en elle écoutant le film. Elle connaît ce film, mais avait peur à chaque fois pareille. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une peur bien différente de celle qu'elle éprouvait quand Edward est aux alentours. Elle regarda le personnage principal surveiller sa victime, qui ne se doutait pas, par le trou du mur de l'hôtel.

Elle n'aimait pas cette scène ce soir, car ça lui rappelait l'impression d'être surveillée elle aussi.

Jacob l'entourait de son bras, elle se blottit tout contre lui et lui prit la main. Il lui caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre. Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer ses cheveux.

Puis soudain, un éclair de douleur tuant lui traversa le crâne. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle était paralysée de douleur. Tandis qu'elle était assise là impuissante, le personnage arrêtait d'espionner son invitée.

Il s'adressait maintenant à elle.

_-BELLA,_ prononça-t-il d'une voix grave, furieuse et menaçante. _BELLA, TU NE DEVRAIS PAS LE LAISSER T'EMBRASSER. TU NE DEVRAIS PAS LE LAISSER TE TOUCHER. TU ES À MOI. TU M'APPARTIENS MA BELLE. TU ES MA PETITE-AMIE À MOI._

Elle fixait l'écran, horrifiée. Tout à coup, ce n'était plus l'acteur sur l'écran mais LUI. La douleur la maintenait immobile, tandis qu'il continuait à la menacer.

-_TU FERAIS MIEUX D'AVERTIR JACOB BLACK DE NE PAS PLUS TOUCHER À CE QUI M'APPARTIENT, SINON S'IL N'EST PAS PRUDENT, QUELQUE CHOSE POURRAIT LUI ARRIVER._

**« Est-ce qu'Edward va mettre sa menace à exécution à propos de Jacob? »**

**Donc, Va-t-il vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution? **

**Vu que ce chapitre n'était pas très long, je prévois poster le chapitre 13 plus vite. (Même si c'est déjà vite)**

**Il ne reste que 5 chapitres...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous ! **

**Comme nous le savez déjà ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de cchope.**

**Les réponses pour les anonymes :**

**Cassy-chou : **Je crois de Bella va suivre ton conseil. A date es-ce que tu te doute de la fin ? Répond-moi juste par oui ou par non

**lili69 : **Dons si j'ai bien compris tu l'avais commencé et je l'es enlevé avant que tu l'a finisses ? Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse, mais si tu m'aurais fait signe, je te l'aurais laissé la finir... :0) Mais là tu pourras la terminée :0) J'espère que tu aimeras ce qui suit... Car ceci est le début de la vraie action...

**Midsum : **Salut, pour le teaser, je ne te le donne pas, vu que je poste maintenant et que je vis tout juste de lire ta review. LOL Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella est plus forte qu'on pense.

**Emeline : **Et oui toute bonne chose à une fin... :0(

**Lisa Cullen : **Wow tes hypothèses sont un peu trop compliquées. C'est moins compliqué que cela .LOL Et oui j'espère que la fin va en surprendre plus qu'une... Merci d'être dedans à fond.

**Faisons place au chapitre 13****.**

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à peine audible lorsque l'image d'Edward disparut de l'écran du téléviseur et que la douleur s'évanouit en même temps.

Puis, elle se retrouva brusquement au présent. Qu'était-il arrivé à Alice et Jacob ?

Le bras de Jacob, relâché, lui entourait toujours les épaules. Seule la musique du film, meublait le silence. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'ils fixaient l'écran avec attention. Au point que son amie avait la bouche entrouverte.

Jacob bâilla et s'étira longuement.

**« Comment peut-il bâiller durant une scène comme celle-ci. Non! J'espère que ce n'est pas Edward? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-__Ç__a ne va pas, Jacob ?_

-_Oh! Désolé! Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de mon oncle qui était en visite chez nous, celui qui est jeune et voyage beaucoup pour affaire ? Eh bien! Nous avons bavardé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Ensuite, je suis allé travailler au restaurant. Je devais être là pour six heures afin de tout préparer._ Expliqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait

-_Tu dois être mort de fatigue_, lâche-t-elle

Elle porta brusquement la main à sa bouche. Elle regrettait d'avoir dit ça : _mort de fatigue._

Jacob rit.

_-J'ai déjà été plus en forme, je l'admets. Mais ce n'est pas grave_.

-_Je pense que tu devrais rentrer avec Alice._

-_Tu plaisantes! Elle habite dans la direction opposée! Pas question qu'elle fasse un détour pour moi. Allez Bella, calme-toi, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te promets que je ne m'endormirai pas au volant._ Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

_Bon alors si tout est arrangé, moi je pars, car sinon je vais_ _m'endormir._ Dit Alice en bâilla à son tour. _Bonne nuit !_

Et elle partit.

-_Bon, alors moi aussi je ferais mieux d'y aller._ Lui dit en l'embrassant tendrement cette fois-ci _**(N/A : Si Edward voit ça, je n'aimerais pas être a sa place.)**_

Lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir pour la dernière fois, elle se fit un devoir de lui rappeler à deux reprises d'être prudent.

Seule dans la maison, elle alla dans chaque pièce, débranchant tous les télévisions et radios. Elle se moquait bien d'Avoir l'air ridicule. Elle était trop effrayée.

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque le soleil brillant du matin la réveilla. Durant un instant, elle ne sut pas où elle se trouvait.

**« Bien sur, je suis sur le canapé »**

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu dormir dans son lit. Elle avait trop peur.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés, quand la sonnerie du téléphone retendit si fort qu'elle sursauta.

**-**_Allô ?_

_-Bella, c'est Alice._

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus long. C'était impossible de ne pas remarquer le ton crispé de sa voix.

_-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jacob?_

_-Il a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital Bella. Je viens tout juste de croiser ses parents en allant faire une course. Ils se rendaient à son chevet. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets. _

_-Dis-moi Alice, Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer?_

_-Il a une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes cassées, mais il n'est pas en danger. Son médecin prétend qu'il dû avoir beaucoup de chance; il aurait pu subir de très graves blessures. Les policiers ne sont pas tout à fait certain, Bella, mais Jacob a perdu la maîtrise de sa voiture sur la route derrière chez toi, à moins d'un kilomètre de ta maison. Il a foncé droit dans un gros arbre. Bella, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir raccompagné comme tu l'avais proposé._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice. _**« Ni celle de Jacob » **_Tu as dit Alice que les policiers n'étaient pas certain. Explique-moi qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu être la cause ?_

_**-**__Tout laisse croire qu'il s'est endormi au volant à moins de deux minutes en sortant de chez vous._

Moins d'une heure après l'appel d'Alice, Bella et son amie se trouvaient au chevet de Jacob.

-_C'était incroyable et tellement bizarre… Dès que je suis sorti de la cour, j'ai ressenti une impression des plus étranges. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais complètement crevé. Je crois que je me suis endormi presque immédiatement. Mais je suis content d'avoir heurté l'arbre en arrière de chez toi, car si j'avais descendu la pente, la voiture aurait capoté et les dommages auraient été beaucoup plus graves. _Raconte Jacob en tournant la tête vers Bella.

Il était évident que le moindre mouvement, pour lui, était pénible et douloureux. Sa tête, soutenue par plusieurs oreillers, était emmaillotée de bandages et des cernes sombres entouraient ses yeux creux. Des tubes reliés à des contenants suspendus au dessus de sa tête serpentaient jusque dans ses bras. Il avait un plâtre autour de sa poitrine.

Une infirmière passa la tête dans le cadrage de porte pour leur dire qu'elles leur restaient cinq minutes.

Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer, mais elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état de Jacob.

**« Que puis-je faire ? Edward m'avait pourtant avertie. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il passerait aux actes. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de dire à Jacob que je ne voulais plus le voir. Je devrais peut-être écouter Edward pour une fois » (N/A : Sage décision)**

_-Tu crois que je peux passer la nuit chez toi ? Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise… _demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-_Bella, je t'en prie! Tu n'a même pas besoin de me le demander. En fait, j'aurais dû te le dire avant : j'étais certaine que tu ne voudrais pas rester seule. J'ai déjà prévenu ma mère._

_-Super! Merci._

Elles s'arrêtèrent brièvement chez Bella. Alice attendit dans la voiture tandis qu'elle se précipitait à l'intérieur et fourrait quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle fit aussi vite que possible. Elle avait maintenant peur d'être seule dans la maison. Elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir la présence d'Edward.

Plus tard, elles étaient assises dans la cuisine chez Alice, sirotant une tasse de chocolat chaud; elles étaient incapables de parler de l'accident, sachant pourtant qu'elles y pensaient toutes les deux.

Le visage de son amie s'éclaira soudain lorsqu'elle s'empara d'une enveloppe ouverte sur la table.

-_Bella, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te parler de ça. C'est une lettre de ma sœur Leah et elle termine ses études à l'université cette année_.

-_Leah! Wow! Je suis tellement contente pour elle. Elle doit avoir beaucoup changé_.

_-Attends, j'ai son annuaire du collège quand elle a terminé ses études secondaires. Tiens la voilà._

-_Wow! Elle est vraiment belle._

A côté de la photographie de Leah, elle remarqua une meneuse de claque, membre du conseil étudiant ainsi de la troupe de théâtre, en plus de terminer première au concours de la reine du bal de fin d'année.

-_Qui est la fille-là ?_

-_Tanya, elle était très fine, c'était la meilleure amie de ma sœur._

Elle examina la photo durant encore un moment. C'est alors qu'une autre photographie sur la même page attira son attention. Bella avait l'impression qu'un vent froid s'était submergé en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qu'elle voyait.

Au début, elle ne pouvait pas et…oh! Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire… que c'était LUI.

Le garçon sur la photographie paraissait si soigné, en tenue de ville. Il était de profil. Elle aurait voulu que la photo ait été prise de face. C'est toutefois l'expression de ses yeux et de ses lèvres qui la convainquit. « **Aucun doute là-dessus, c'est bien lui** » Même avant de regarder sous la photo, elle savait quel nom y figurerait. Elle baissa les yeux et lut : EDWARD MASEN.

**Bon, on approche de la vérité sur notre Edward... Qui est-t-il ? Que penses-vous qu'il va arriver maintenant ? Il ne reste que 4 chapitres pour savoir comment tout cela va finir...**

**Faite-moi signe si vous voulez la suite... :0) LOL**

**Je tien à préciser que j'ai choisie Masen au lieu de Cullen, car pour moi Edward Cullen c'est Edward Cullen. :0) Le vampire sexy... :0)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Alors n'oublier pas que tout cela sera impossible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture...**_

_**Cassy-chou : **_Contente de savoir que cela ne ressemble plus au Alors à partir de maintenant la vérité va exploser et savoir bientôt comment toute cette histoire va terminée pour nos deux amis. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**MarylinJoshua3 : **Tu as tout à fait raison. Nous serons qui il est dans ce chapitre...

**Lili69 : **Et bien tu peux la lire maintenant... :0) LOL

**N'oublier pas non plus qu'Edward aime Bella, mais sa façon n'est juste pas bonne. Mais il va s'en rencontre compte... Mais quand ?**

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 14**

_-Bella! Es-ce que ça va ?_

Elle entendit Alice prononcer son nom. Le son était étouffé, comme si l'air autour d'elle était impénétrable.

-_On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !_

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge.

_-En effet. Est-ce que tu connais ce garçon, Edward Masen._

Elle désigna la photo dans l'annuaire.

Son amie la dévisagea, les yeux agrandis et curieux.

-_Bien sûr que je le connais! Il est une sorte de légende. Personne ne t'a raconté son histoire?_

Elle secoua à tête silencieusement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour devenir célèbre.

-_Beau garçon, pas vrai? Personne ne peut contredire le fait qu'Edward est exceptionnellement séduisant. Mais si tu pouvais voir son âme, elle est probablement si affreuse que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter de la regarder. Il était très arrogant, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il était très possessif et jaloux. Quand il sortait avec Tanya, les autres gars devaient faire attention. Il est arrivé dans le coin, il y a environ quatre ans, alors que ma sœur terminait ses études secondaires. Personne ne savait d'où il venait et personne n'a jamais rencontré sa famille. Il vivait seul quelque part je crois. Au début, tout le monde l'aimait. Il était très charmant et semblait tout simplement savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour être aimé de tous. Il était du genre rebelle et je crois que cela le rendait romantique aux yeux des filles. __**(Qui ici n'aime pas les Bad boy ? :0) )**_

Bella était contente qu'Alice ne la regardait pas lorsqu'elle sentit son visage rougir. Elle savait qu'elle était également tombée en amour avec lui. Elle aimait son côté rebelle. Son amie continua.

-_Ma sœur disait qu'il venait toujours à l'école en moto. Il était séduisant qu'un grand nombre de filles voulaient sortir avec lui… Mais pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si je le connais, au fait ?_

_-Pour l'instant Alice, fais-moi juste confiance. Tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais à propos de lui. Je t'en supplie._

Alice la regarda pendant quelques secondes et continua.

_-Peu de temps après, le véritable Edward Masen commença à se manifester. Sous une apparence envoûtante, il était froid, méchant même. Il était presque… Comment appelle-t-on ces gens qui sont convaincus qu'ils ne font jamais rien de mal?_

_-Tu parles des psychopathes ? _

**« C'est exactement le qualificatif qui lui convenait »**

_-Oui, c'est ce qu'il était. Un psychopathe. Il se servait des gens et se moquait complètement d'eux. Ça ne lui faisait rien de les blesser. Il ne semblait éprouver aucun sentiment. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je suis contente qu'il ne soit plus là. Il venait souvent ici avec les amis de ma sœur._

Alice tourna la page de l'annuaire.

_-C'est Tanya qui était la reine du bal. _

_Bella regardait la photo en se disant à elle même. _**« Pauvre Tanya, je sais ce que tu as dû endurer. »**

_-Edward s'est empressé de la séduire et, malgré tout ce que ma sœur pouvait lui dire à son sujet, Tanya ne la croyait pas. Bien attendu, il ne la considérait que comme un trophée. Elle l'a supporté durant un bout de temps, mais elle en a vite eu assez de le voir jaloux et possessif comme il était._

**« Ca c'est du Edward tout craché » **Pensa-t-elle.

-_Le soir du bal, Tanya ne voulait pas y aller avec lui. Elle s'y est rendu seule et a passé la soirée à danser avec Sam. Pas besoin de te dire qu'il n'était pas du tout content. Il était fou de rage. Et ce qui n'a pas aider c'est que Sam était un joueur de football. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward de s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui aurait pu riposter. Il a passé la soirée à boire avec ses copains et plus il buvait, plus il devenait méchant. Il disait que personne n'avait le droit de le laisser et qui allait le faire comprendre à Tanya… _

_Très tôt le lendemain matin, il est monté sur sa moto et a roulé à toute vitesse vers la maison de Tanya. Mais il ne s'y est jamais rendu. Sa moto a explosé à moins d'un kilomètre de là._** ( N/A : ce n'est pas là que Jacob a eu son accident ?)**_ Le feu a dû faire rage durant un bon moment car le corps d'Edward était déjà réduit en cendres lorsqu'on a découvert l'accident._

Bella se souvint de l'étrange odeur de brûlé que dégageait parfois Edward. L'odeur de la peur. C'était peut-être plutôt celle de la mort.

_-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tanya ?_

_-Sa famille a déménagé tout suite après la tragédie parce qu'elle faisait de terribles cauchemars. Elle va bien maintenant. Ma sœur et elle s'écrivent souvent._

**« Bravo, maintenant c'est moi qui a hérité des cauchemars. » **

**-**_Au fait je viens de me souvenir, Tanya habitait la maison que tu habites actuellement et c'est drôle elle aussi avait dix-sept ans._

**« Ce lien qui pourrait me relier avec Tanya, crois-moi Alice, est loin d'être drôle.»**

Trois nuits passèrent avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans ses rêves. Elle sentit immédiatement sa présence et se cacha dernière les rosiers à côté de la maison. Elle savait qu'il la trouverait, mais elle voulait retarder cet instant le plus possible.

-_Chérie, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. On pourrait croire que tu n'es pas contente de me voir._

Il fit un mouvement brusque et la saisit par le bras, et la sortie de l'ombre.

-_Tu as blessé Jacob! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? C'est monstrueux._

_-Je suis le genre de garçon qui se change en monstre si on se moque de lui, ou qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, comme toi. Tu dois savoir que je marche toujours la tête haute et que j'établis mes propres règles. _

_-On! Je t'en prie. On croirait entendre une réplique d'un mauvais film. Je sais qui tu es. J'ai vu ta photo dans l'annuaire._

_-_T_u te crois intelligente. Tu te crois très intelligente. .. Mais tu découvriras que tu ne l'es pas_. Bafouilla-t-il.

Puis, il se ressaisit et un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur son visage.

-_Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois au courant de toute façon. Car tu sais, voilà ce que je suis._

Il saisit la breloque suspendue à son cou par une chaîne. Bella ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Il l'avait laissé sous son t-shirt. Le pendentif représentait un animal rugissant : un Puma.

-_Tu vois ça? C'est exactement ce que je suis; Un félin. Je suis trop rusé, trop rapide et trop adroit pour toi. Car j'ai l'intelligence d'un félin et tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville._

**« Tu es dangereux. Mais mon problème est que tu as un cerveau et oui tu es très intelligent. Continue à te venter, tu me donneras sûrement des informations. Quelque chose que je pourrai utiliser. Tu n'es jamais sur tes gardes quand tu parles de ton sujet préféré : TOI. » **

_-Je dois l'avouer, tu as raison. Tu m'as bien eu. Tu es tout simplement trop brillant pour moi. Confirma-t-elle._

_-C'est une bonne chose que tu t'en sois enfin rendu compte ma belle. Car tout sera beaucoup plus facile si tu coopères. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce sera fait. _Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?_

_-Bien, ce sera comme quand tu dors, sauf que nous changerons de place. C'est moi qui rêverai et je pourrai me réveiller. _dit-il en faisant un grand geste du bras pour désigner ce qui l'entourait. _Alors, je ne serai plus confiné à cet endroit perdu. Je pourrai aller où bon me semblera et me procurerai l'énergie dont j'ai besoin grâce à toi, sans être prisonnier!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera? Serai-je…morte?_

-_Oh! Non, ma belle. Je t'aime bien trop pour te voir mourir. Je vais te tenir en vie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ma chérie._

**« Merci de bien vouloir m'informer de la situation »**

_**-**__Tu sauras que tu es en vivante, mais eux, les médecins et les infirmières ne le sauront pas. Leurs petits moniteurs n'enregistreront aucune activité. J'aurais tout pris de toi… Enfin presque. Je dois t'en laisser un peu._

Elle voulut hurler.

D'un ton qu'il aurait adopté pour indiquer la route à quelqu'un, il venait de lui apprendre qu'elle serait enterrée vivante. Si tout le monde la croyait morte, il y aurait des funérailles. Elle serait enfermée dans un cercueil.

Puis, elle pensa à quelque chose d'encore plus terrible. Si elle était brûlée ?

-_Et si on m'incinère, Edward ?_ Cria-elle.

_-OH! non, non. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous…resterons en contact, pourrait-on dire. S'il y a un danger imminent, je devrai te laisser te réveiller pour un moment. J'aimerais voir leur tête quand ma Bella se dressera dans son cercueil au salon. Ce sera tordant. Ils croiront que c'est un miracle._

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Edward? Pourquoi es-tu ici? Personne n'aurait pu survivre à cet accident de moto. Bien que tu ne sois pas en vie, tu n'es pas…_

_-Mort? _Termina-t-il sa phrase pour elle. _ Non, je ne suis pas mort. C'est difficile à expliquer. Tu crois que quelqu'un comme moi peut mourir? Je suis coincé dans le monde du rêve. Et je veux revenir dans le monde réel. Et j'ai besoin de ma petite amie pour ca. _

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'assit.

Elle tenta de faire l'analyse de ce qu'elle savait de lui qui pourrait le compromettre.

**« Voyons, il devient fou de rage quand je rapporte des preuves de son existence. Il les détruit. Bon quoi d'autres ? Et pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps pour se manifester après l'accident de Jacob ? » **

C'était une énigme. D'après tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de sa personnalité, ce dernier aurait dû être impatient de se vanter de ce qu'il avait fait. Du rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'accident. Et dès qu'il aurait eu l'occasion. Même après son « apparition » à la télévision, il ne s'était pas montré. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait là-dessous ?

Une par une, elle repassa les fois où il avait manifesté sa présence, ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Elle les compta sur ses doigts.

**« Il y a d'abord eu le coup de téléphone. Puis, la fois où il a allumé le feu. Ensuite, il a détruit mon enregistrement portable… »**

Brusquement, elle cessa de compter. Son visage s'éclaira comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. L'idée lui était venue tout à coup et lui paraissait maintenant très claire.

**« Il ne s'est jamais montré dans mes rêves après ses apparitions dans le monde réel. »**

Elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé la clé du mystère; l'énergie. Il voulait utiliser son énergie pour l'ajouter à la sienne et devenir plus fort. Chaque fois qu'il devait se manifester dans le monde, il perdait des forces. Il devait ensuite refaire le plein avant de pouvoir reprendre vie de nouveau, même en rêve.

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit. Un plan se dessina déjà dans son esprit. Elle devrait attendre juste le bon moment.

_**Bon j'espère que personne ne me déteste... On en sait un peu plus sur Edward, mais pas encore assez... Qu'elle plan pensez-vous que Bella a dans sa petite tête ?**_

_**Comment cette histoire va se terminer ? Tant de questions encore sans de réponses...**_

_**Alors à vous de me donner vos théories et peut-être que je posterais plus vite LOL**_

_**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... Il en reste plus que 3... :o(**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour :0) **

**Je suis sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas que je poste un autre chapitre. :0)**

**Avant tout n'oublier pas que cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'Aide de cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture.**

**Voici pour :**

**lili69 : **Bella est plus intelligente qu'on pense. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'ira pas quand un cercueil.

**Cassy-chou : **Penses-tu que son plan va fonctionner... ;0) J'aimerais bien savoir quelle idée penses-tu qu'elle aura...

_**Emeline : **_Disons qu'il va goûter à sa propre médecine. :0)

_**Maintenant allons voir ce qui va se passer...**_

**Chapitre 15**

Bella baissa les yeux sur Jacob, endormi dans son lit d'hôpital.

_-Edward ne peut pas t'atteindre ici. _Murmura-t-elle.

**« Du moins pas encore »**

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire. Si seulement elle avait pu. Elle était maintenant seule avec lui.

-_Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est de ma faute. _**« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Je savais de quels actes Edward était capable »**_Si je ne parviens pas à le maîtriser, tu devras t'éloigner de moi._

Toute l'horreur de la situation lui pesait terriblement. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait même pas penser à s'avouer vaincue, pas tant qu'elle aurait encore la moindre étincelle de vie en elle. Puis elle se leva et enfila lentement son manteau.

-_Je dois partir Jacob, mais je reviendrai te voir bientôt. Tu vois, je vais lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qui décide, pas lui. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous sortirons et nous nous amuserons…_

Elle chercha la poignée de la porte, quand tout à coup, la sensation qu'elle éprouva la cloua sur place. Sa tête élançait, mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison aux violentes nausées qui la submergeaient. Elle put presque sentir les vomissures monter dans sa gorge. Elle porta les mains à son cou. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de force, mais elle ne vomit pas.

-_Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, Jacob sera mort et toi tu seras à moi. Plus personne ne pourra t'arracher à moi. Tu seras à moi pour l'éternité._

Bella posa sa main sur sa bouche, mais elle ne put tenir la vague de paroles qu'elle prononçait d'une voix grave et grinçante.

Elle se sentait encore plus mal à la pensée que la voix qu'elle avait entendue s'était échappée de sa propre bouche. Elle la reconnaissait. C'était celle d'Edward. Elle pivota et fit face au miroir. Durant un instant, elle avait l'air tout simplement terrifiée.

Puis, la terreur fit place à quelque chose d'encore plus effroyable. Ce n'était plus son reflet qu'elle regardait, mais son reflet a LUI.

_-Pourquoi, me défis-tu toujours Bella. Depuis le début tu me testes. Je t'ai prouvé que je tiens à toi. Je suis ce que tu as souhaité ? Tu as voulue un gars séduisant, qui veut être avec toi. Je t'ai changé. Tu n'es plus la petite Bella qui passe inaperçue et en prime je suis protecteur envers toi. Maintenant assume ton souhait. Tu as accepté d'être ma petite-amie, alors agis comme telle. _

Elle se sentait faible. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et pris plusieurs grandes inspiration. Bien sûr Jacob, dormait toujours paisiblement. C'était étonnant. Elle avait cru qu'Edward ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Elle s'était trompée. (N_**/**__A__** Cela va prendre combien de temps encore pour que Bella comprenne ? ) **_Il devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de quitter la chambre. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien parti.

Après cet incident, elle eut de plus en plus peur de se trouver dans des endroits publics. Elle jura qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Elle savait bien que, bientôt, la « plaisanterie » s'userait. Elle n'imitait pas d'autre voix et ne pouvait prédire ce que Edward allait dire. Le temps était venu. Elle ne reviendrait plus à l'école, ni dans aucun endroit public.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, elle était demeurée à la maison. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et n'ouvrait à personne, craignant qu'Edward ne se manifeste de nouveau par sa voix ou qu'il ne « téléphone ».

Les téléviseurs et les radios étaient demeurés débranchés depuis le soir où il avait interrompu le film. Elle ne voulait même pas lire, effrayée à l'idée qu'il put surgir entre les lignes. La plupart du temps, elle dormait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas Edward dans ses rêves.

**« Rassemble-t-il ses forces pour une ultime épreuves ? »** Se questionna-t-elle.

**« Combien de temps me reste-il ? »**

Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une nausée, ce qui présageait toujours la visite d'Edward. Cette fois, cependant, elle perçut quelque chose de différent. Un grondement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Le son s'affaiblissait et ne fut qu'un murmure dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle tombait dans un trou sans fond. Pourtant elle était debout. Elle tenta de résister, mais savait que c'était peine perdue.

-_C'est inutile, ma douce Ça ne set à rien. Faudra-t-il que je t'explique encore une fois ? Les choses sont différentes désormais. Il faut aussi que je me trouve d'autres rêves, beaucoup d'autres. Après tout, pourquoi je me contenterais de toi quand toi tu veux un autre que moi ? Si tu pouvais voir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mais non, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu veux me quitter. Mais sache que personne ne me laisse tomber. _Dit une voix dans sa tête.

Bella se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était une expérience différente de celle qu'elle vivait lorsque la voix d'Edward sortait de sa bouche. Les mots qu'il prononçait lui étaient toujours étrangers. Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait dire avant de l'entendre.

**« C'est vraiment le commencement de la fin »** Pensa-t-elle.

_-Tu es méchant Edward. Je t'ai rien demandé moi. _Hurla-t-elle.

Toutefois, elle avait toujours une chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait un plan qui pourrait peut-être fonctionner. Elle ne pourrait l'exécuter néanmoins, que si Edward la rencontrait en rêve. Et pas comme il le faisait maintenant, elle devait le voir. Il fallait qu'il lui donne rendez-vous dehors, comme il l'avait fait durant si longtemps. Il y avait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait un rêve comme ça. Ses songes étaient maintenant différents. Mais en quoi ?

Elle s'efforça de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se rappelait être descendue, dans la cuisine s'être promenée, sans but.

La sinistre vérité lui apparut brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait tout juste de brandir un panneau devant son visage. Ses rêves étaient différents depuis quelque temps parce qu'elle ne rêvait pas en dormant. Elle rêvait éveillée.

_**Épeurant non ? Que pourrait-t-il arriver quand il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres ?**_

_**J'espère que j'ai perdue personne car les deux derniers, vous dévoilera tout les mystères.**_

_**Mais avant j'aimerais bien avoir notre avis que cela soit en positif ou négatif.**_

_**À bientôt pour la suite...**_

teaser sur demande.;0)


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde. Désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai eu du travaille par-dessus la tête. J'ai du partir pour une semaine. Mais bon je viens de revenir aujourd'hui même, et je me suis dépêchée pour vous répondre et vous donner l'avant dernier chapitre. ;0)**

**Cassy-chou : **J'espère que cela ne sera pas ce que tu penses. J'aimerais bien te surprendre. :0)

**lili69 : **N'oublie pas que Bella a plus d'un tour dans son sac. ;0)

**Lisa Cullen : **J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Mais l'amour qui a pour elle, n'est pas facile à d'écrire. Il l'aime juste d'une mauvaise façon. C'est triste dans le fond.

**Emeline : **Alors voici la suite. :0)

**Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui se sont rejointes à moi. ;0) N'oublier pas que cela ne sera pas possible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture. **

**Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. ;0) **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16**

Des fragments de rêve tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, telles des feuilles mortes soulevées par des bourrasques de vent qui les faisaient tournoyer. Elle faisait partie de plusieurs rêves à la fois. Certains n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux d'Edward.

Les songes se mélangeaient de plus en plus vite. Les pensées de Bella se mêlaient à celles d'Edward. Elle les percevait en images comme un fou, avec une télécommande à la main, passant sans arrêt d'une chaîne à l'autre, faisant apparaître sur l'écran de télévision.

Elle venait de comprendre que ses pensées maintenant étaient littéralement reliées à celles d'Edward. Et il luttait pour en devenir le maître. Une fois la bataille terminée, elle n'existerait plus vraiment.

**« NON!, NON NON NON NON »** Hurla-t-elle silencieusement.

Ils s'affrontaient dans une lutte à la corde imaginaire. L'esprit de Bella parvenait à saisir le bout de la corde et à tirer très fort. Mais Edward reprit le dessus.

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage, pour le moment. Elle pouvait sentir son esprit redevenir maître de lui-même, ses pensées et ses souvenirs s'emboîtant comme des pièces de puzzle. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il dévorait son énergie mentale et émotionnelle. Elle savait cependant que, bien qu'elle ait la force nécessaire pour se rendre au bout du combat, elle n'aurait pas la résistance voulue. Il serait probablement le vainqueur, au bout du compte.

Elle sentait qu'il était impatient _**(N/A Edward impatient, depuis quand ? :0) )**_ Il voulait gagner et s'amuser seul, et TOUT DE SUITE. Tant et aussi longtemps que Bella et lui lutteraient, il serait prisonnier, devant se contenter de rêver à la maison de Bella et les terrains voisins. Il ne pourrait aller au-delà de la route où, quelques années auparavant, s'était produit l'accident qui l'avait expédié en ces limbes.

**« Je fais un marché avec toi Edward. Viens, montre-toi. »**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

**« Je peux te faciliter la tâche, Edward, » **déclara-t-elle mentalement.

**« Tu gagnes peut-être ce combat, mais ce sera très long, et ça ne te plaît pas, pas vrai? Tu es impatient de sortir d'ici. Montre-toi maintenant et je te promets que ce sera beaucoup plus rapide. » **

Elle sentait qu'il réfléchissait à la question, pesant le pour et le contre. Il allait céder. Encore une petite poussée et le piège se refermerait sur lui. Elle lui envoya un autre message par les biais de ses pensées.

**« Allez viens, tu n'auras pas à travailler si dur. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu te démènes ? Je peux résister encore longtemps, et tu le sais très bien. N'as-tu pas déjà assez attendu comme ça ? Tu n'es donc pas pressé d'en finir? Rejoins-moi sur le balcon. Laisse-moi être moi-même encore une heure. Une heure : c'est tout ce que je te demande. Puis, tu seras libre. Le combat sera terminé. »**

Ça fonctionnait, il n'essayait plus de se cramponner aux pensées de Bella. Il lâchait prise. C'était sa dernière chance.

Elle du attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir fixer les yeux sur quelque chose. Quand elle le fit, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau sur le balcon. Elle était toujours avec sa robe blanche qu'il lui avait donnée.

-_Salut Edward!_

Il était appuyé contre l'arbre dans la cours de Bella.

-_Salut ma belle !_

-_Merci d'être si…. compréhensif. Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir profité de ces derniers instants avec toi. Bien sûr, je savais que tu finirais par gagner; tu es un adversaire beaucoup trop intelligent pour moi._

Elle fixa la breloque qui pendait à la chaîne autour de son cou, l'examiner avec attention.

-_Il est super ton Puma, je me souviens du jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais comme le félin sur ce pendentif. Comme tu as raison. Es-ce que je peux le voir ? Tu peux enlever ta chaîne ?_

_-Je peux bien faire ça pour toi, pour te monter que je peux être bon, quand tu agis comme tu dois agir. _

Il retira alors sa chaîne et lui tendit. Durant un moment, elle la tint dans ses mains avec respect.

-_Je peux l'essayer s'il te plait? J'aimerais aller me voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain._

Il lui fit signe qu'il acceptait. Elle partit avant qu'il change d'idée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne passa pas la chaîne autour de son cou. La tenant fermement dans sa main, elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Puis, elle sortit et se retrouva dans la cour.

Elle marcha dans la direction du champ qui s'étendait dernière la maison et au-delà duquel se trouvait la route. C'était à cet endroit qu'Edward avait eu son accident de moto, quelques années auparavant. C'était la route qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser.

Elle courut rapidement dans la cour et avança bientôt dans l'herbes sèches du champ qui lui montaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle resta vis-à-vis de la maison afin qu'Edward ne puisse la voir qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle bifurquerait pour se diriger vers la route. Il lui faudrait pourtant se hâter. Il deviendrait probablement soupçonneux et se demanderait pourquoi elle mettait si longtemps à revenir. Puis, il se lancerait à sa poursuite. Elle repoussait les herbes tout en avançant, tenant toujours le pendentif serré dans sa main, au bout d'un moment, son besoin de savoir quelle distance la séparait maintenant de lui devient trop fort.

Elle tourna la tête au dessus de son épaule droite. Edward était assez loin dernière elle, mais elle le voyait encore distinctement. Il se trouvait toujours devant la maison, les mains enfouie dans ses poches.

**« Edward, tu me déçois, tu n'as même pas encore de soupçons. Tu n'es même pas entré dans la maison pour voir si j'y étais. Je suppose que tu ne croyais pas que je m'enfuirais. Tu pensais probablement que je n'en aurais pas le courage. Oh! Edward, tu n'as aucune idée de la petite surprise que je t'ai préparé pour toi mon chéri »**

A l'instant même où Bella s'apprêtait à repartir, Edward regarda dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

**« Oh! Non » **Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se mit à marcher aussi vite qu'elle le put. C'était impossible de courir. Les mauvaises herbes étaient trop denses à cet endroit.

Elle avançait à grande peine. Un bref regard en arrière lui indiqua Edward ne la poursuivait pas. Elle fut immédiatement troublée.

**« Où est-il? »**

Puis, elle entendit un bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Un bourdonnement. Bien sur, comprit-elle, Edward ne se donnerait pas la peine de courir après elle. Il la rejoindrait en moto.

**Wow comment tout cela va finir ? Que vat-il arriver à Bella et à Edward ? Qui va gagner et a quel prix ? **

**Aller donner moi vos idées et après cela je vous donnerais la fin et l'épilogue dans le même chapitre ;0)**


	17. DERNIER CHAPITRE PARTIE 1

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Je pense que j'ai perdue beaucoup de personnes, car j'ai eu trois commentaires. Mais bon. Je sais qui sont mes fidèles. LOL**

**Pour Cassy-chou : **J'ai adoré ton com. J'ai toujours hâte de lire ce que tu as à écrire. Donc j'ai décidée de te mettre le dernier chapitre en deux parties. :0) Ne me remercie pas, je sais tu es très contente de prolonger le stress. LOL

**Pour lili69 : **Voici la suite... ;0)

_**Ps : N'oubliés pas que cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans cchope pour ses conseils et sa lecture.**_

**Dernier chapitre de cette histoire en deux parties****.**

**PREMIERE PARTIE.**

**Chapitre 17 **

Les poumons de Bella étaient sur le point d'éclater. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Le vrombissement lui emplissait les oreilles, s'intensifiant tandis qu'Edward fonçait à toute allure dans les mauvaises herbes.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne pouvait distinguer la route, à seulement quelques mètres de là. Elle savait qu'Edward la rejoindrait avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la route.

Le rugissement de la moto lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait juste dernière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut son visage tordu de douleur, mais des yeux remplis de colère.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, en attendant qu'elle revienne de la maison, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas la laisser tranquille et la laisser choisir de le suivre ou non. Il l'aimait, mal, mais il l'aimait. Cependant, quand il a vu qu'elle avait désobéi, encore une fois, il était attristé, avant d'entrer dans une colère terrible.

L'engin, qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Impulsivement, elle parvient à l'esquiver à la dernière minute, faisant un brusque saut à coté.

Il fut incapable de tourner le guidon assez rapidement. Pris au dépourvu, il poursuivit sa course, s'immobilisant tout juste à temps pour éviter de se retrouver sur la route.

Bella le regarda s'arrêter en dérapant.

**« Il a toujours peur de traverser. »** Pensa-t-elle soulagée.

Il était devenu si fort qu'elle s'était interrogée à ce sujet. Elle le vit manœuvrer la moto dans sa direction et réalisa qu'elle avait perdue beaucoup de terrain. Il fonçait de nouveau sur elle, l'obligeant à rebrousser chemin vers la maison.

Après quelques mètres, elle décrivit un petit zigzag, ce qui lui permit de reprendre sa course vers la route.

Elle se sentait toutefois faiblir, épuisée, mais s'obligea à persévérer.

Les herbes étaient maintenant plus éparpillées, elle put se mettre à courir. Elle fournit un effort ultime pour franchir la distance qui la séparait de son but.

Ses pieds touchèrent la surface dure de la route en asphalte. Edward était dernière elle, au volant de sa moto reluisant et menaçant. Il se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle eut l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti.

**« VAS-Y! VA-Y! VA-Y! Tu y es presque! Tu y es presque! »**

C'est alors que Bella se sentit tomber. Son pied s'avança, presque de lui-même, au-dessus de trou qu'elle vit trop tard. Elle tombait, et le sol accourait à sa rencontre. Elle allongea le bras droit pour se protéger. Cependant, elle n'obéit pas à l'ordre de son corps qui lui commandait d'ouvrir son autre main et de laisser tomber le pendentif.

Avec un bruit sourd, elle heurta la chaussées et roula, tenant toujours fermement la breloque dans sa main. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut les pneus de la moto passer par-dessus elle.

Puis, elle fut entourée d'un cercle de flammes orangées. Lorsque la moto bondit sur la route et atterrit de l'autre coté. Elle entendit les cris d'Edward qui semblaient venir de loin, mais elle réussit à entendre un murmure disant.

_-Je t'aime ma Bella et pour l'éternité._

Une heure passa avant que Bella ne se rende compte que son corps était intact; puis, elle mit un autre quart d'heure à se rappeler qui elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle avait gardé cette fois sa robe blanche qu'il lui avait donnée dans ses rêves.

Brusquement, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Edward, la moto et les flammes.

**« J'ai réussi, tout ira bien maintenant. »**

Ce n'est qu'alors que Bella ressentit une brûlure fulgurante dans la main. Elle ouvrit rapidement la main et quelque chose tomba sur le couvre-lit. Une chaîne avec un Puma comme pendentif, carbonisé et noirci. Mais l'écriture était encore lisible.

_**Je t'aime ma douce Bella depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. **_

Elle le fixa pendant un bon moment…

À SUIVRE...

**Que ce passera-t-il ? Reviendra-t-il ? Es-ce que Bella a réussie ? Va-t-elle aller le rechercher ? Que pensez-vous de ce qui était écris sur l'endos du Puma ? Comment finira une fois pour toute cette histoire...**

**L'épilogue la semaine prochain... peut-être... On verra... LOL**


	18. DERNIER CHAPITRE PARTIE 2

**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE, BIEN VOICI LA DERNIÈRE PARTIE DE L'HISTOIRE... J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ L'AIMER. N'OUBLIER PAS QUE C'EST GRACE À CCHOPE QUE CELA A ÉTÉ POSSIBLE. **

**BON AVANT DE COMMENCER.**

**CASSY-CHOU: **J'espère que la fin ne te donnera pas une boule à l'estomac. Mais dans le fond je te comprends totalement. En même temps j'aimerais savoir si ma fin fini pareil ou presque. Si non j'aimerais bien savoir comment l'histoire du film.

**Veronika crepuscule: **J'ai adoré ta théorie. Cela aurait pu... ;0)

**Emeline: **voici la fin de l'histoire... J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

**ON SE REVOIT A LA FIN...**

**BONNE LECTURE...**

**DEUXIÈME**** PARTIE.**

En le regardant, elle se sentie soudainement fatiguée et s'endormie. Elle se retrouvait non pas sur le balcon, mais dans une clairière. Il y avait une petite cascade entourée d'un tapis vert et de plusieurs petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit près d'un gros chêne Edward. Il était accoté sur le tronc les bras croisés et il l'a regarda. Par instinct, Bella voulut reculer et partir, mais il était déjà à ses côtés et la retenait par le bras.

- _Bella. Regarde-moi._

Edward la pris dans ses bras et mit son index sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Quand il vit qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa avec une telle douceur et une tendresse. Dans son baiser, il voulu lui montrer tout son amour pour elle. Quand il s'arrêta pour la laisser respirer, il l'a regarda dans les yeux.

- _Je voulais juste te revoir une autre fois. Merci pour ce baiser ma belle. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

Il lui donna un baiser chaste sur le front et disparu.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et elle était de retour dans son lit…

-Épilogue-

Deux semaines plus tard….

_Cher Journal,_

_Je n'ai jamais revu Edward après cette nuit où il a disparu dans les flammes et m'a emmené dans cette clairière. J'ai rangé le pendentif et ce qui restait de la chaîne dans une petite boîte en bois que je garde sous mon lit. Ça serait mentir de dire qu'il ne me manque pas. Je pense que je suis littéralement et irrévocablement tombée en amour avec lui depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. Es-ce que ce j'ai fait la bonne chose ?_

_Jacob va mieux. Je le verrai ce soir avec mes autres amis. Je ne suis jamais revenue la petite fille timide après la disparition d'Edward. Je suppose que cela prouve que c'est bien grâce à ma personnalité que je les avais conquis, et non à cause de ses pouvoirs._

_Alice et moi ne parlons jamais de lui. Je crois que nous savons toutes les deux qu'il y a des sujets si terribles qu'on ne peut aborder, même entre amies intimes._

_Edward était-il seulement une création de mon imagination? Qui sait? Peut-être avais-je déjà entendu l'histoire de ce garçon dont la moto avait pris feu et l'avais-je enfoui au fond de ma mémoire pour ensuite en rêver? Je suis certaine que bon nombre de gens opteraient pour ce genre d'explication. Beaucoup d'entre eux trouveraient facile de penser qu'il avait été inventé de toutes pièces par une jeune fille effrayée qui craignait de ne pouvoir découvrir sa propre identité, et qui croyait qu'elle ne méritait pas de s'amuser et d'avoir des amis._

_Je ne suis pas de cet avis. J'étais là avec lui._

_Je n'ai plus peur de dormir. Mais, même après tout ce temps, j'ai peur de toucher à la petite boîte en bois, peur de la secouer pour voir s'il y a quelque chose qui bouge à l'intérieur. J'ai des fois l'impression qu'il n'est pas loin, qu'il est avec moi la nuit._

_Bien sûr, je n'ouvre jamais cette boîte pour regarder ce qui s'y trouve… de peur qu'il n'y-ait plus rien. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que si Edward devait revenir, je serais prête à partager le monde du rêve avec lui..._

__**ALORS ?**

**COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS TROUVÉ LA FIN ?**

**MAIS MOI CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST DE SAVOIR COMMENT AURIEZ-VOUS VOULUE QUE CELA CE TERMINE. CAR JE SUIS DANS L'IDÉE D'UNE AUTRE FICTION ET CELA POURRAIT M'AIDER...**

**L'AUTRE, AIMERIEZ-VOUS UNE FIN SUSPENSE COMME CELLE-LÀ OU HAPPY END OU CARTE BLANCHE. ?**

**MERCI D'AVOIR ÉTÉ AVEC MOI... J'ESPÈRE D'AVOIR DE VOUS NOUVELLE PROCHAINEMENT. CAR JE ME SUIS ATTACHER À VOUS... ;0)**

**A BIENTÔT !**

**SONIA**


End file.
